Of Love and Taboo
by Water-Spryte26
Summary: Nanami finds she has a huge impact on the man she loves and when they act upon it they find their lives changed forever. I really stink a summaries and my grammar isn't any better. Rated M for a very heavy reason.
1. Chapter 1

Tomoe stood before the stove making breakfast before the rest of the shrine awoke.  
He smiled as he poured the dish knowing his love would enjoy her meal, though his thoughts wondered to what had woken him earlier than usual.  
A sweet, enticing scent had filled the shrine. He knew it was Nanami's scent but it was stronger than normal and it peeked his curiosity, going to check on her but he had been overwhelmed.  
He shook the thought, today was Nanami's 19th birthday and he had planned to make today special for her.  
He carried the tray into the next room as everyone began to make their way into the dining room.  
Nanami was the last to enter, Mizuki slithering all over her, "Good morning My Lady and may I be the first to wish you a happy birthday."  
A tic appeared on Tomoe's head. "Damn snake," he thought.  
"Yes," Mikage smiled up at her. "Happy 19th birthday."  
Nanami smiled, "Thank you."  
She looked across the table to see Tomoe's looking upset.  
He had wanted to be the first to wish her a happy birthday but she had left her room earlier than usual.  
Nanami took her seat and smile. Before her was a spread of porridge and peach slices.  
She looked up to the yokai she loved and flashed him the smile she only reserved for him.  
He relaxed upon seeing her loveliness.  
"Do you have any plans for today," Mikage asked over his cup of tea.  
Nanami took her eyes from Tomoe's to look to the god, "I will be spending most of the day with Kei, Ami and Himemiko. The girls have apparently gotten a birthday celebration planned."  
Mizuki wrapped his arms around his mistress' right arm, "Can I come?"  
Nanami smiled, "Not today. I was expressly told no boys."  
"Oh...it's so boring without you here."  
Tomoe chimed in as he gathered everyone's dishes, "I'm sure I can find something for you to do."  
Mizuki pouted.  
After breakfast Nanami returned to her room to finish getting ready.  
She sat on a stool before her nightstand brushing her hair when a familiar knock came to her door.  
"It's open."  
Tomoe entered, his demeanor tense and annoyed.  
Nanami smiled, "Did you and Mizuki get into another fight?"  
He merely growled, "He tried to get out of his chores but after some coaxing he has begun them without a fuss."  
She rolled her eyes, a smile dancing at the corner of her lips.  
He adored her smiles. They made him weak in the knees and his heart want to dance from his chest.  
Nanami returned to brushing her hair.  
He placed his hand over hers, "May I?"  
She smiled as her skin electrified under his touch.  
He was gentle with his musings, making sure not to tug too harshly.  
After he was content with his work Nanami's hair was in a loose bun, strands of hair sweeping over her right shoulder.  
"There."  
"She smiled up at him, "Thank you."  
He smiled and leaned down to kiss her.  
How he loved her. It pained him that they could not spend more time alone together, especially on her special day.  
He swept her into his arms, never breaking their kiss and after sitting himself on her futon, placed her on his lap.  
Nanami wrapped her arms securely around his neck, sighing.  
She didn't want to leave him, longing to stay in the safety of his arms.  
They ended their kiss for a need to catch their breaths.  
She placed her head on his chest and in turn he laid his chin on top of her head, nestling his nose into her hair.  
He took in a deep breath, drinking in her intoxicating aroma. He just could not think of why her scent today made him feel so wild and feral. His instincts clawed at his chest.  
He also felt his loins give a quiver making him groan.  
She felt a warmth rush through her stomach as electricity continued to race through her.  
The fire licked higher when she heard his moan, making her sigh.  
He ran his fingers among her back trying to think of a way to keep her home.  
"I have something for you," he finally told her, placing his hand behind his back and drawing out a simply wrapped, brown package.  
She took it, curious about its light weight.  
"Thank you," she smiled sincerely.  
She undid the bindings and opened the paper to reveal a black lacquered item with ivory white inlay.  
Her eyes grew wide as tears appeared when she took a close look at the image of two foxes playing among cherry blossoms.  
He took it from her, flipping it to reveal a silvery glass, their reflections starring back at them.  
"Oh Tomoe," she breathed. "It's beautiful."  
He smiled, "Not as beautiful as you my Nanami."  
He then kissed her hungrily, her scent driving him mad.  
He quickly released her, fearing he may pounce.  
"You should be going," he growled, placing his forehead against hers.  
"Yeah, I guess so," she whispered.  
She stood, placing her mirror on the nightstand.  
He held out his hand and the two walked through the shrine and down the steps to the bus stop.  
"I'll be home at dinner," she told him as she turned to get on the bus.  
He smiled and kissed her hand, "Alright. We shall celebrate when you return."  
She kissed him one last time and went to take her seat.  
He watched the bus disappear down a side street so he went to ascend the shrine stairs, his body aching with every step.  
As he entered the shrine, Tomoe was called into the main hall by Mikage.  
"Tomoe may I have a word?"  
The fox sat before his master, "What is it?"  
Mikage snapped his fingers and the outside noise was silenced, telling Tomoe that this was a private conversation.  
"I know you have no doubt noticed some peculiar things happening between you and the young Mistress," the god began.  
Tomoe nodded, "Yes. There is a rather heavenly scent that has caught my attention," Tomoe stated. "It comes and goes each month followed by another scent and Nanami becoming an emotional wreck."  
Mikage blushed, coughing into his tea cup as he took a sip, "Yes, well..."  
"What are you getting at," Tomoe asked.  
Mikage took a breath to compose himself.  
"Tomoe you must listen. You must avoid Nanami during those times. The two of you together as human and yokai is a large taboo. If you lay with her it will break the biggest taboo and it may result in Nanami's death."  
Tomoe sat in shock. "How can laying with the woman he loved cause her death," he thought.  
"Do you understand me Tomoe?"  
The kitsune nodded.  
"Alright, you may go," Mikage replied, snapping his fingers again, the sound of the days activities returning.  
Tomoe left, his thoughts a mixture of confusion and fear.

Nanami was too distracted to really notice the celebrations going on around her as she and her friends had lunch at the ice cream parlor that Himemiko's human lover worked at.  
Her thoughts were on Tomoe and the fire he had lit inside of her before she had left and wondering why he was acting so strangely.  
Noticing her distraction Kei purred, "Hey Nanami isn't that Tomoe outside?"  
They young woman jumped at her lovers name while her friends laughed.  
Nanami blushed, "I'm sorry guys."  
"Thou hast thine Fox firmly on thine mind," Himemiko smiled.  
Nanami smiled, "Yeah, I guess so. He said he wanted to make sure I had an enjoyable day and he's been so sweet to me."  
"Oooo," Kei snickered, "plan on thank in him later?"  
Nanami panicked, "What...no...Kei."  
"Oh don't give us that," Kei laugh, taking a sip of her milk shake, "you want to have his kits."  
Nanami blush crimson, her face so hot, steam rolled from the top of her head, "No...stop!"  
After several hours of shopping and karaoke, the day had come to an end.  
"I should head home before Tomoe and Mizuki kill each other," Nanami smiled.  
They all gave her final birthday wishes and wished her a safe trip home.  
When she arrived at the temple she had expected Tomoe to be waiting for her but instead she found the will-o-wisp sprites.  
"Welcome home Mistress," they called happily.  
"Hello to you too. Where is Tomoe?"  
"He is up at the shrine making dinner. He sent us," Kotetsu replied cheerfully.  
"Oh, ok," she smiled and they began their journey.  
When they arrived Nanami went to look for her Fox but again he was no where to be found and dinner was already set.  
After supper of hamburger steak, Mizuki and the sprites cleared away the dishes.  
Nanami looked to Mikage who was sipping his sake, "Where is Tomoe?"  
"He has gone to his room," the god replied. "It seems he isn't feeling well."  
The young goddess bit her lip, "I see. I hope he is ok."  
Mikage smiled gently, "He will be fine but I think the two of you should be apart at these times of the month."  
Nanami was about to speak but she was bombarded with gifts and well wishes.  
After a long night of celebrating Nanami made her way to her room.  
As she got ready for bed she pulled the hair stick from her bun to find it was her treasured flower that she had received as an engagement gift from her Tomoe.  
She smiled, slowly spinning it in her fingers, returning it to its box and turned to the mirror.  
She picked it up and held it close.  
"Good night Tomoe," she whispered and returned the mirror to her nightstand and went to bed.

Tomoe kissed the small mirror he held in his hand, "Good night sweet Nanami."


	2. Chapter 2

Three days had past since Nanami and Tomoe had seen each other.  
Nanami was growing anxious as she tried on several occasions to coax Tomoe from his room and she hadn't even received a harsh 'go away'.  
On the morning of the third day Nanami sat next to his bedroom door, tracing the door frame with her fingers.  
She sighed, tears forming in her eyes.  
"Tomoe I have to go but I'll be back later."  
She stood up but before walking away she called out to him again, "I'm so sorry Tomoe. If I've hurt you or made you angry I'm so sorry."  
She bent down to kiss the door and left, hoping he would come out later.  
Unknown to her, her scent, now at its strongest, was driving him mad.  
He was frantic as he huffed, sweat soaking his body. He had destroyed his futon in a fit of agony as his body was racked with tremors, his loins hardening at her presence.  
He longed to take Nanami into his arms and hold her close, sensing her anguish growing with his.  
Through the compact he held, he heard her sighs and seen her sorrow.  
He wanted to use it to call out to her, to let her know everything would be ok but just the thought drove him more mad.  
He just couldn't figure out why now, after all this time with her, did that wonderful scent bother him now. What was it?  
Later that day Nanami returned as she had said she would, her steps stopping before his bedroom door.  
"Tomoe I'm heading to bed. Won't you come out please?"  
He let out a soft growl, shredding another pillow with his claws.  
He couldn't take it anymore.  
He heard her stand. "Fine you big jerk. See if I care," she cried, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
She turned to walk away but before she could take a step he burst through the door, wrapping a hand around her mouth and his other arm around her waist, dragging her into his room, the door slamming shut behind him.  
She landed softly on the floor, a warm, furry material cradling her.  
She heard a soft growl in the dark mixed with heavy breathing.  
"T-Tomoe?"  
A soft blue light of fox fire lit the room revealing a disheveled Tomoe.  
Nanami flung herself to him, hugging him tightly, "Tomoe!"  
He hugged her tightly against him, kissing her hungrily.  
It was then that she felt his hard manhood against her thigh.  
She blushed, pushing him away, "Tomoe what's wrong? Are you ok?"  
He turned away, "Yes...no..."  
He covered his face with his hand.  
He saw her look down at his pulsating member pressing against his yukata.  
He pushed her away, "You need to go before I hurt you."  
She looked up at him, "I did this to you, didn't I?"  
He growled, shifting uncomfortably.  
She looked around the room, finding that she was sitting on a shredded futon.  
Before Nanami could react with more than a yelp, Tomoe was on top of her, stuffing flying out around them.  
"Nanami," Tomoe whispered in agony. "My sweet Nanami..."  
He nestled his nose against her neck, drinking in her intoxicating scent and kissing the curve of her neck.  
Nanami gasped as he began to nip at her with his fangs.  
He loosened the bindings of her yukata allowing his hands to freely roam over her body.  
He found his view obscured by the camisole she wore under her yukata. With a swift, smooth motion the silky fabric disintegrated in his claws.  
Once the nuisance fabric was gone his heart gave a skip.  
Perfect twin peaks rose and fell with every breath she took. Rosy nipples stood erect, begging to be kissed.  
He smiled, sighing, "Perfect and beautiful."  
Nanami blushed.  
She reached out to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and drawing him into a passionate kiss.  
He released her lips and began his journey to her jaw, tracing it to her neck and down to her chest. He trailed hot kisses and leaving small fires lit along his path.  
Nanami let out a gasp as Tomoe began to suckle at her right breast, his tongue making slow, intimate circles while his teeth nipped at the silky mound.  
As his lips made work of the breast, his right hand made work of its twin on the left, kneading and caressing. He took the rosy nipple between his thumb and finger, gently rolling the tiny nub.  
She cooed in pleasure, a fire building hot and wild under her skin.  
In his frenzy, Tomoe accidentally nipped at her breast a bit harshly, causing her to let out a soft yelp.  
He quickly backed away but upon looking at her, expecting to see hurt in her eyes, he found her flushed and smiling. "Why did you stop," she purred.  
"I'm sorry."  
She drew him down to kiss her then gently coaxed him to returning to his musing.  
He smiled, taking her hint.  
As he buckled and played, she took her chance and gently caressed his soft furry ears making him moan and shudder.  
Enjoying his response, she grew bold and took his right ear between his lips and gave it a gentle nip almost sending him over the edge he was already walking.  
After he was satisfied with his musing on the right breast he did the same to the left and again Nanami let out a shuddering moan.  
She let out a giggle moan as he left her now swollen breast to trail kisses down her sternum to her smooth stomach.  
He was barely hanging on. His instincts cried out for him to take and ravage her but his love for her begged him to worship and protect her. He wanted to show her every ounce of his love, knowing that even if one bit of his yokai being took over she would be lost to him.  
His tongue did laps around her belly button, kissing and nipping, as his right hand cupped her womanhood through her already moist panties.  
With a moan of his name, he shredded the garment and with gentle care he began to rub her smooth folds, allowing a single digit to dive in to her, finding the treasured pearl.  
She stiffened, calling out in a loud moan, his hands stoking her fire into a roaring blaze.  
He enjoyed watching her buck against his hand as she gasped for air.  
"T-To-Tomoe!"  
Satisfied, he slid a digit deeply inside, feeling her warmth clamp down on him.  
He drove at her until she let out another cry from which he sent another digit with its brother.  
Her insides clenched tightly around him as though it had claimed his fingers for her own as the fire exploded and stars danced in her vision.  
"Oh god, Tomoe," she gasped as sweat glistened off her.  
He removed his fingers with a smile, "You know I am no God my love."  
He licked his fingers, her scent driving a growl from him.  
She smiled, "Good because you make a better demon."  
He smiled wickedly, his eyes a deep purple.  
He positioned himself between her legs and before she could finish catching her breath, his tongue was driving with in her fold to lap at her jewel.  
She bucked wildly, her legs crossing behind his head, her hands searched desperately for something to keep her grounded but only found shredded blankets and futon stuffing.  
She bit her lip to keep from crying out but her moans drove him deeper until she again saw the explosions of stars in her eyes as she was again brought to release.  
He cleaned away his mess and began to travel back up her body, now slick with sweat.  
Her lungs gasped for air as tremors continued to wash over her.  
He hovered over her, his arms on either side of her.  
She looked up at him and found he too was sweating profusely as he gasped for breath, his hair a matted mess and tangled around his ears. His eyes glossing and begging.  
He nuzzled her neck, his voice husky with need, "Nanami..."  
She encircled her arms around his neck and drew him down to kiss her.  
She released him from her grasped and with a steady hand, undid the bindings of his yukata. She found his manhood trapped and begging to be released behind a fundoshi so with quick fingers she found the release tie and with a growled moan, his member fell against her folds.  
She jumped at its weight against her as she stared at it in awe.  
"What am I doing," she thought as fear came to the surface but it vanished when he lifted her chin so she could look into his deep purple eyes.  
He kissed her passionately then in a whisper, "Nanami you know I love you right?"  
She nodded.  
"Do you trust me?"  
She smiled at him, "More than anyone."  
He smiled but then grew serious, "Nanami will you allow me to make you mine?"  
Her smile grew, "Yes my Tomoe."  
He kissed her lips passionately then trailed kisses along her jaw and down her neck. His member positioned at her folds, ready to enter.  
He continued his journey until he came to rest on her right shoulder. He wrapped his left arm around her waist and with a whisper, "I'm sorry," he bit down on her shoulder, his saliva introducing his yokai powers into the wound. As his bite grew deep so did his penetration of her maidenhood, going slow and only stopping momentarily when he reached her barrier and then proceeding through, breaking her virtue and nestling deep inside of her.  
She bit her lip to keep from crying out, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
He kissed them away, "Look at me my love."  
She opened her eyes to see him staring down at her.  
"It hurts," she whispered.  
He smiled lovingly, "It will pass. This is nothing compared to what you do to me."  
"Ok."  
He slowly began to rock against her, allowing her the chance to adjust to him.  
The pain began to subside as it was soon replaced with a pleasure she had never thought could exist, gasping out a pur as she found and followed his rhythm.  
He let out a hiss as she tightly surrounded him, "Nanami."  
She wrapped her legs around his his, driving her deeper as her arms wrapped around his head, drawing him to her breast so that he had access to suckle and play.  
His nails dug into her thighs as his frenzy built with each thrust making her breasts bounce and sway and small cries escaped her lips.  
Her insides tugged and pulled at him, pulling a growl from his chest, "Nanami you're so warm."  
The fire built again to a blazing inferno inside of her until it finally burst making her clench sharply on him like a vice, the waves of pleasure finally bringing him to his surrender.  
With a grunt he spilled his being into her, filling her completely.  
He drew himself from her with a shudder of pleasure and gently laid himself on top of her, his head nestling between her breasts.  
She gently caressed his head, massaging the base of his ears.  
They lay gasping,soaked in sweat as exhaustion pulled them both into slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

For three days their lovemaking continued, their only interruption being slumber or getting a bite to eat which Tomoe took great care in his hidden stash of food.  
When Nanami had asked he told her, "I'm tired of that damn snake lazing about and eating us out of house and home."  
The better side to not having a snack run also meant that they wouldn't have to leave their tight embrace.  
On the fourth day Nanami lay next to Tomoe, her head on his chest.  
He caressed her hair, letting strands fall through his fingers like water.  
She let out a sigh, though it wasn't her sigh of contentment.  
He sensed her troubled feelings and tapped her on top of her head with a clawed finger, "What's the matter?"  
She rolled her head to look up at him, "I think we should get back to the others. I'm sure they are wondering what became of us."  
He smirked, "And why ever should we do that?"  
She giggled.  
His smile grew, "I suppose you are right. Gods forbid if that damn snake would pick up any slack."  
Moments later the two were leaving the room, stopping in front of Nanami's room.  
It was early morning, the sun had not even begun to rise and the shrine was quiet.  
"I'll see you shortly," he told her, kissing her forehead.  
She smiled, "Ok. I'm going to get cleaned up and I'll see you at breakfast."  
He smiled, "How does omelets sound?"  
"Perfect."  
He kissed her passionately, pulling her tightly against him.  
After several minutes he reluctantly released her to her morning duties.  
After getting himself cleaned up he set to work cleaning the kitchen as he thought, "Mizuki is such a failure as a familiar. He can't even preform the most basic of duties. I'm gone for a week and everything has fallen to shambles. I'll skin that damn snake."  
He set everyone's places as the others began to file into the room.  
"So the lazy fox finally graces us with his presence," Mizuki sneered.  
"Mizuki don't start. Tomoe wasn't feeling well," Nanami replied as she entered the room.  
Mizuki ran to her, "My Lady I am so happy to see that you are ok." He slithered his arm around her right arm but stopped when he saw the glowing blue mark on her shoulder.  
Tomoe had just taken his eat next to Nanami when he was attacked by the his fellow familiar who had shifted into his serpent form, fangs bared.  
"You bastard fox," the snake cried, "How dare you defile my mistress."  
Tomoe caught him about the throat, baring a fang.  
"It is no concern of yours what our Nanami does and whom she spends her time with. You need to worry about making our lady happy by..."  
"Tomoe put him down," Mikage said from the door, "and come with me. We need to talk."  
Tomoe cringed, gritting his teeth upon hearing the annoyance in his master's voice.  
The God then looked to Nanami and with a sweet smile, "My Lady I also need a word."  
"Alright," She called and the two stood, Tomoe flinging the snake into the arms of the will-o-wisp sprites.  
They followed Mikage to the main hall.  
"Please have a seat," he said as he sat in the middle of the floor with his feet under him.  
Nanami and Tomoe sat before him in the same manner.  
Mikage poured himself a sakazuki of sake.  
Nanami heard a groan if discomfort from her lover as he readied for a scolding.  
Nanami spoke, her voice frantic, "My Lord please don't be angry with Tomoe. It was my fault. You told me to stay away from him and I didn't listen."  
Tomoe smiled, taking her in his arms and holding her close, "Don't worry my love. I will gladly take my lashing as I have no regrets."  
"Tomoe."  
After Mikage took a sip he spoke, "What's done is done. I am not angry but I am disappointed. Both of you did not heed me which is to be expected. I understand the two of you love each other and I am happy for you but the ramifications will be dire if your actions come to fruition."  
"What do you mean," Tomoe asked.  
Nanami blushed, "He means if I get pregnant."  
"Pregnant?"  
She smiled, returning her attention to the elder god, "What does it matter if it happens or not?"  
Mikage sighed, taking another sip of sake, "Nanami dear if, and I say if because conceiving a child is difficult between a human and a yokai, it is not unheard of but if it does happen, it is of the highest taboo. Often times the mother will not survive the birth and will pass on along with the child. The gods also frown on it and at times they will step in to remove the offspring and the human that bore the child. If the child manages to escape such a horror then they are left as outcast, wanted by neither humanity nor yokai."  
Nanami frowned, "I...I see."  
Tomoe felt his lovers anxiety and held her closer to his chest.  
"No doubt your time of passions have passed so I suggest that when those needs arise again you take your leave of each other," Mikage said sadly.  
Tomoe glared at his master, "I will never leave her side. She is my mate and the woman I love. You of all people should understand that. I would give my life for her. I may not understand what being lovers has to do with anything but I don't care. Whatever the future holds we will stand together."  
"Tomoe," Nanami whispered, smiling at him.  
Mikage smiled, "I understand that Tomoe but I also worry what will happen to your relationship. You are both so young and your relationship is always being tested. I worry what a child will do."  
Nanami bit her lip, "We won't know until it happens and even then I think we can handle it."  
The god sighed, "Very well. It seems I am wasting my breath." He smiled, "It would be nice to have a little one to call me grandfather."  
The lovers rolled their eyes and left to begin their duties.  
That night, after a passionate reunion, the two lay on Tomoe's new futon.  
Tomoe cradled her against his chest, his thoughts wandering to what his master had said.  
He sighed, "Nanami."  
"Hm?"  
"Do you...?"  
She looked up at him, "Do I what?"  
"Do you want a child?"  
She found his gaze thoughtful and serious.  
She flushed, smiling, "Yes, one day. If you do."  
He looked at her contentedly, "Even if...half of them is like me."  
She smiled, "It would make me very happy if they were like you."  
He smiled, she wanted to have his children and she said it without a pause to think it over.  
He drew her close and kissed her passionately.


	4. Chapter 4

The weeks had drifted by with the chaos of the shrine gaining more patrons for the spring and before Nanami had even notice she had missed an important date.  
The frenzy of new patrons had left them to heavy cleaning and maintenance around the shrine. Mizuki and Tomoe were left to fix the steps leading to the shrine while Nanami and the sprites tended to the inside shrine dusting and sweeping.  
After weeks of cleaning and preparing the group took a day off to enjoys the growing warmth.  
Nanami, with helpful ideas from Tomoe, made some exceptional talismans.  
"You're getting better," he said as she sat on his lap admiring her work.  
The two had become even more inseparable, leaving little time for their duties.  
"I have you to thank."  
He smiled, kissing the top of her head.  
She let out a contented, yet tired, sigh.  
"Are you alright," he asked.  
She closed her eyes, "Yeah just a bit tired," she replied.  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
She smiled and spun on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Oh I bet you are."  
He rested his forehead against hers an the two smiled.  
There was a knock at the door frame drawing them from their reverie.  
"Lord Mikage wishes to see you Lady Nanami and you too fox," Mizuki hissed.  
"Ok thank you," She said as Tomoe cradled her in his arms making her cry out with giggles.  
He placed her on her feet but she found her head beginning to spin making her slump against him.  
He gathered her against him, worry crossing his voice, "Are you sure you're ok?"  
She smiled, placing the back of her hand against her forehead, "I'm fine, I just got a bit dizzy."  
She took his hand, ignoring his concerned expression, and led them to the main hall.  
They found Mikage cheerfully sipping tea on the porch watching the birds fly over head while a sakura tree Nanami had received from the Mt Kurama tengu's blossomed beautifully in the garden.  
The lovers sat next to the god also watching the spring take hold.  
"You wanted to see us," Nanami chimed.  
"Ah yes," he smiled. "I had a thought and I wanted to run it by you."  
"By me?"  
"Yes. The other day a few patrons came by. They were discussing the festival you held. They said it was lovely and said they were hoping to go to another one. So I thought why not. It's been ages since I held a festival and with spring in full swing and since you all have done such a wonderful job with the shrine."  
She smiled excitedly, "That sounds like a wonderful idea."  
Tomoe nodded, "I suppose it can work out since Nanami is a lot stronger."  
"Maybe I can do another dance," Nanami smiled.  
Tomoe smiled at her then looked to his master, "When shall it be held?"  
Mikage thought, "How about the end of April?"  
Tomoe nodded, "Three weeks is plenty of time."  
The shrine was awash with new activity as preparations were made.  
The weeks progressed and Nanami had gone from being tired to absolutely exhausted.  
Tomoe would grown annoyed with her need to stop practice every few minutes to use the bathroom.  
"Nanami we only have a week left and you still have much to learn," he called to her after taking a drag from his pipe.  
She stopped, tears rolling down her face, "Don't be so mean Tomoe. I'm trying but I just don't feel well."  
He jolted, dropping the pipe and running up to her. He was almost frantic as normally she would tell him to shut up and show her again.  
"I'm sorry. I know you're trying. What's the matter?"  
She buried her face into his yukata, "I know. You're just trying to help but..."  
Her words were cut short as her stomach grew hollow and a cold sweat crossed her face.  
She pushed away from him and ran to the edge of the garden where she dropped to her hands and knees, heaving into the grass.  
"Nanami," he cried, running to her side.  
He stroked her back, noticing she didn't produce anything with every body shuddering heave.  
"Didn't you eat?"  
She shook her head, sweat streaking her face, "I haven't been hungry."  
He grimaced, "You need to eat. How else are you going to preform your lovely dance?"  
"I know," she leaned against him, "but food just doesn't seem appealing to me."  
He shook his head and lifted her into his arms. He cradled her close as they walked into the shrine to Nanami's room.  
He laid her on the futon, brushing the hair from her forehead he kissed her gently, "Get some rest. I will make you something."  
He began to walk across her room when he noticed a picture of Nanami surrounded by her human friends as well as the Tengu Kurama and himself.  
He smiled remembering it as the day after graduation when they were on their way to a hot spring for some much needed r and r.  
He picked it up, flipping through the pages to see other photographs.  
"This is new," he said.  
She smiled, sitting up as she reached for it, "It's a picture calender. Ami made them as holiday gifts last year.  
She flipped to a picture she adored of herself and Tomoe intimately kissing while he fended off a very furious tengu with his fox fire.  
As she flipped through the pictures he notices certain dates were circled in two different colors, one being red while another was green.  
"Why are only certain dates circled in each month."  
She blushed, "Those dates I keep personal."  
"Personal?"  
"Yeah," her blush deepening more. "Those are times when..."  
Her expression changed as her eyes shot back to the days.  
"Tomoe what month was this on when you handed it to me?"  
"February I believe, why?"  
"But it's April."  
"Yes."  
She began to count, stopping when she found her numbers, "No that...that can't be right..."  
She grew frantic, "Oh...oh...oh..."  
She jumped from the futon, grabbing her purse.  
"What? What's wrong?"  
"I have to go to town," she quickly kissed him, "I'll be back shortly."  
"Let me come with you."  
She smiled, "I'll be right back."


	5. Chapter 5

Nanami returned in time for dinner.  
"Nanami I have dinner ready," Tomoe called when he had seen her walk in.  
He embraced her tightly, "Are you alright. You were gone most of the day?"  
She smiled, her face flushed from her ordeal, "If I'm right then everything is perfect."  
She pulled him down to kiss her, "Give me five minutes and I'll be right out."  
She walked away in the direction of the bathroom carrying a half full paper bag.  
Twenty minutes later she walked into the dining room, an expression of dazed euphoria on her smiling face.  
"It's about time," Mizuki pouted, "I was getting worried that you were still ill."  
Tomoe got up to greet her, worry marking his beautiful face, "Alright, I've had enough. Will you please tell me what's going on?"  
She smiled, "Tomoe relax, everything is fine. Let us eat and I will tell you after."  
They ate their meal and once everything was cleared away and cleaned Nanami led Tomoe outside.  
He noticed she almost had a spring to her step as she smiled continuously.  
As she stood looking up at the waxing moon he stepped behind her, lacing his arms under hers and locking his fingers over her stomach and drawing her against his body.  
"Will you please talk to me? I don't like it when you keep secrets."  
She placed her hands over his, sighing as she again felt the peace when she was wrapped in his arms.  
"Tomoe you remember our first time and how his lordship scolded us?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you remember what he scolded us about?"  
He shrugged, "Something about you having a babe and you being in danger."  
She smiled, turning around so she could look at him, "What if I told you we might need to take him up on his advise?"  
At first he wasn't understanding her riddles and then he saw it. The same look Yukiji had. They glow of a beautiful woman about to bring life into the world.  
His eyes grew wide as his lips began to twitch, "Say it," he thought. "Say it so I know I'm not going insane."  
She took his hand and placed the palm against her stomach, smiling as tears rolled down her face, "I'm pregnant."  
He smiled, lifting her into the air, her laughter making his excitement grow.  
He drew her down, sitting her on his arms and kissed her passionately.  
They came up for air, laughing.  
"Say it again," he laughed.  
"I'm pregnant."  
He walked them to the porch, sitting against a support and sat her in his lap.  
"We are going to have a family," he laughed.  
He placed his right hand over her stomach.  
She leaned against him, placing her left hand over his.  
The two sat in bliss.  
A short time later Nanami heard him sigh in disappointment.  
She sat up and pushed away from him, "What's wrong?"  
He blushed, "It's said that one can feel a child's movements whilst it's still in the womb."  
She snickered, kissing him, "Silly I'm probably only about two month's along. It will take some time, even for me, to feel their movements and longer still for others to feel them."  
"I see," he held her close, kissing the top of her head. "You know it's funny."  
"What?"  
"It is my duty to unsure that you are happy but since I met you, it has been you who has made me happy."  
She smiled, "You make me happy more than you will ever know. I'm happiest knowing you are at my side."  
The two embraced, kissing heatedly.  
A short time later Nanami spoke, exhaustion crossing her voice, "We should tell the others. I will also be taking a trip into town to see the midwife."  
He stiffened, "Are you ok?"  
She smiled, "I'm fine. It's just a check up to ensure that I am in good health for the sake of the baby and so I can get some supplements to ensure the baby is healthy."  
"I see."  
"Will you come with me?"  
His ears dropped, "The last time I tried to be involved in the birth of a child I was thrown from the room."  
She looked at him curiously but smiled, "I don't want you to be away from me and neither will our child."  
He smiled, "Our child."  
He grew sad again, "Is it ok to admit it's a bit frightening? I know not what it is to be a father. I'm afraid the child won't like me. I'm also afraid I will lose you like Mikage said."  
She placed her hands on either side of his face, drawing him down to place her forehead against his.  
She smiled sweetly, brushing a feathery kiss on his lips.  
"I know how you feel my love. I am also afraid. My mother died when I was too young to remember so I don't really know what it means to be a mother and even I am afraid that I won't live to see this child grow but I know you will always be there for us."  
He hugged her close, "I'll never let anything happen to either of you."  
They sat quietly in the night until he notice she had fallen asleep.  
He lifted her into his arms and went inside, dowsing the lights as he went. He walked into her room and laid her on the futon. With a wave of his hand the light went out and he lay next her her. He propped his head on his right fist and placed the over her stomach.  
He smiled, "Our child. A fragile life created from our love. Will you be a boy or a girl? Will you have your mother's beauty or will you look like me, a pitiful yokai?"  
He drew his face to her stomach, "Either way I will do everything I can to make you happy." He kissed Nanami's stomach.  
He then lay with his love, his arm holding her tightly against him.  
The following morning the two went into town to see the local midwife.  
Tomoe figeted when the smell of strong cleaners his nose.  
Nanami walked up to the counter, "Momozono Nanami to see the midwife for a prenatal visit."  
The woman smiled "Well hello Miss Momozono. May I say congratulations to you. What a happy  
event." She noticed Tomoe standing nervously next to the girl, squeezing her hand. "This must be father."  
Nanami nudged him, making him jump. She giggled, "Yes. This is my fiance Mikage Tomoe."  
The woman smiled and came around the counter with a folder, "This way please," and led them to a room.  
It was a calming blue color with white flowers and butterflies painted graceful across the walls.  
She had Nanami sit on a raised bed but Tomoe stood in the corner, afraid to make a sound.  
The nurse smiled at him, Mr Mikage you don't have to stand in the corner. Please sit next to your fiance. This is a time she needs all of your support."  
He nodded and sat on the bed, taking Nanami's hand.  
The older woman smiled, "Alright my name is Kotaba Hana and am the midwife assistant. I preform all duties when Midwife Kibou is away. She is currently out on a delivery today. I want you to understand that if either of you have any questions or concerns to please let me or the midwife know, day or night.  
The two nodded.  
"Alright now let us begin. I will be asking you questions about your family history."  
They again nodded.  
After several minutes Hana smiled, "Alright, everything is perfect with the paper work. Shall we begin the physical? Nanami I need you to remove your shirt but leave your under clothes."  
She did as she was told leaving only her camisole on.  
Tomoe took the shirt and folded it, placing it on his lap.  
The woman looked over the young mother-to-be from checking her weight to her heart and lungs. When she was satisfied she had Nanami lay on Tomoe's lap.  
She wheeled in a large machine, "So everything is great with mother. Your abit small for your age but that is nothing to really worry about as with pregnancy your body will change and adjust, accommodating the growth in the coming months. With that said let us take a look at the little sprite."  
She shifted Nanami's shirt up to under her breasts. She then took a clear bottle, "I'm sorry if this is cold. It's a new bottle." She then squirted the clear substance across Nanami's stomach, making her flinch and moan.  
Tomoe smiled as her right hand reached for his. He took it and began to caress the top of her head with his left hand.  
The nurse turned on the machine, the power admitting a soft hum.  
She then placed the hand device against Nanami's stomach, pressing gently.  
After some shifting the nurse found what she was looking for. "There you are," she smiled. "Well now."  
Tomoe twitched as Nanami squeezed his hand, "What is it? Is the child ok?"  
The nurse smile, "Everything looks good. Let me take a few measurements and I will show you?"  
After adjusting and moving around and hitting a few buttons she turned the screen toward the anxious parents, "Allow me to be the first to introduce you to the your little wonders."  
Tomoe and Nanami looked at where the woman was pointing and found two dark circles nestled together.  
Nanami paled and a smiled crossed her lips as she felt Tomoe squeeze her hand.  
She looked up him finding his eyes wide, a smile twitching his lips.  
"You say wonders," Nanami said, "does that mean..."  
The woman smiled warmly, "Twins."  
Tears rolled down Nanami's cheeks, as she placed her left hand over her lips, sniffling a hiccup, "Twins."  
Tomoe coughed, "How are they?"  
The nurse smiled, "They look perfect. Their hearts are beating nicely and they are the perfect size for their gestation."  
"I see."  
The nurse gave Nanami a towel to clean up with and then hit a button on the machine, a short slip of paper coming out of it.  
She handed it to Tomoe as Nanami sat up and put her shirt back on.  
He looked it over to find it was the image he had just seen on the monitor.  
The nurse removed the device and returned, "Alright now that everything is taken care of do you have any questions?"  
The two looked at each other then back at the woman and with a fury they bombarded her.  
After a long discussion the parents-to-be were satisfied and got up to leave.  
The nurse grabbed Tomoe's arm as Nanami began to head for the door, "Mr. Mikage can I have a word?"  
The two grew nervous, "Don't worry it has nothing to do with the babies. Miss Momozono can you wait in the waiting room for a bit?"  
She looked at Tomoe.  
"I'll be right there," he told her.  
She nodded and left.  
He looked to the woman as she leaned against the counter smiling, "I just want to let you know that Nanami's hormones will come and go like the tides. Whatever she says do not take it to heart. She loves you it's just she is frustrated and can't figure out how to express herself which leads me to my next bit of advice." She smile, "Do not be afraid to touch her. You two being together will not hurt her or the little ones. In fact Nanami will thoroughly enjoy herself more than any other time."  
Tomoe coughed, "What...really?"  
The woman nodded, "So many times I've seen couples fall apart because he is afraid of hurting her or their child. Trust me she will be perfectly fine."  
"Ok," he smiled, "Thank you."  
She smiled and followed him out of the door.  
After getting the supplements and thanking the woman, the two headed home hand in hand.


	6. Chapter 6

They arrived home a short time later.  
"Hey," a familiar voice called.  
They looked up to find Kurama waving at them, Ami smiling shyly beside him.  
Nanami smiled, waving back, "Hey you two. What brings you here?"  
"Lord Mikage asked if we would like to help out with the festival," Ami said, hugging her friend.  
"So where have you been," Kurama asked, putting his arm on Tomoe's shoulder.  
Tomoe had long since accepted the crow's friendship but it annoyed him how he was so informal.  
He looked to Nanami who was excitedly speaking to Ami, remembering their discussion on the way home.  
"I think we should wait to tell the others until I'm further along," she had told him.  
He had agreed, "Yes it would be best."  
He shifted the Tengu's arm off of his shoulder, "We had to go into town. Nanami wanted to take a break from the festival preparations."  
Kurama smirked, "Since when do you let anyone take a break when it comes to the shrine?"  
His grin grew, "I see you two finally gave into your needs."  
Tomoe bristled, ready to let loose a barrage of fox fire on the crow for trying to mettle in his and Nanami's affairs but then he over heard the girls.  
"Will you be dancing again," Ami asked.  
"Y...," Nanami began but Tomoe stepped in.  
"No she will not. She will be resting and watching," he said, walking up to them.  
Nanami glared at him, "Yes I will. Tomoe has been teaching me a new dance and I can't wait to see what everyone thinks."  
Kurama snickered, "Ouch, trouble in the bedroom?"  
Tomoe huffed, sending a blaze of fox fire at the crow then went into the shrine.  
After Ami and Kurama left Tomoe and Nanami informed everyone at the shrine of their news.  
"That's wonderful," Mikage cried, embracing Nanami. He clasped his hands together and happily exclaimed, "I'm a grandfather oh happy day."  
The Will-O-Wisp sprites danced happily around them while little Mamoru also danced on Nanami's shoulder.  
Mizuki sat in the corner watching the excitement not feeling at all like being happy.  
Nanami saw this from her familiar and walked up to him. She sat next to him, bringing her knees up to her chin, "Hey Mizuki what are you thinking about?"  
He shrugged, pouring himself some sake, "Knowing that I am no longer needed and before long I will be kicked out."  
Nanami smiled, "Now what would give you that idea?"  
He shrugged.  
She placed a hand on his shoulder, "My sweet Mizuki, you are needed and you are wanted. You are family. My family. Is it because you think the twins will push you out."  
He nodded.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck, "They will never do that. They will adore you because you are Uncle Mizuki."  
The man smiled, "Really?"  
She nodded, and with a giggle she looked at Tomoe who was still being coddled by Mikage, "Between you and me I want you to be the one to teach them to be mischievous like foxes are supposed to be."  
Mizuki smiled broadly, "It would be my pleasure."  
He shifted into his serpent form and wrapped himself around her arm and slithered up to encircle her neck.  
She patted him and stood, walking them over to enjoy the celebration.  
That night Tomoe and Nanami looked over the photograph. Tomoe sat against some pillows on the futon while Nanami lay with her head in his lap.  
"I wish you would reconsider the dance," he said stroking her hair and allowing it to slide through his fingers.  
"I'll be fine. Besides it will be good exercise."  
He smirked, bringing a bit of her hair to his lips, "I can provide you with all the exercise you need."  
She giggled, "I swear, that's all we ever do."  
"Are you complaining?"  
He slid out from under her head and crawled on top of her, supporting himself on his arms.  
"Most certainly not," she smiled as he kissed her hungrily.  
The two rolled in bliss in each other's arms the rest of the night until exhaustion dragging them down to slumber.  
Tomoe woke some time later so he lay watching the woman he loved doze peacefully against him, her naked body covered in tiny love bites.  
He smiled knowing that he would be the only one to know her so intimately.  
His eyes fell to her stomach noticing the small lump that formed just below her belly button.  
He sat up, placing his hand protectively over it.  
"My children. Mine and Nanami's," he thought, a smile of awe crossing his lips. "No matter what may come, I will always be there for you and your mother. I will be sure to make you all as happy as you have made me."  
He kissed the soft mound then lay next to his mate, holding her close.

The day of the festival arrived and the shrine as well as the grounds were brimming with people from all over.  
Nanami looked out over the vast sea of patrons, smiling.  
"I've never seen so many people," she said. "Even mine wasn't this big."  
Tomoe put the last few touches on her kimono and hair before hugging her, "It is because there are now two gods here and thus more wishes are being granted."  
She placed her hands on top of his arms enjoying their moment before she had to go on stage. He always calmed her when her nerves would charge in.  
He nuzzled his nose into her hair, sensing her anxiety, "How are you feeling?"  
"I'm fine though a bit dizzy."  
"You don't have to you know."  
She stepped from his arms, turning to face him as she drew herself into his chest, "I know but we worked so hard and I don't want to disappoint Mikage."  
He smirked, "You know very well he will understand and besides you could always ditch and we could go have our own fun."  
She giggled as he proceeded to nibble at her neck.  
"Tomoe..."  
There was a knock at the door as the Will-o-Wisp sprites entered, "It's time Lady Nanami."  
"I'll be right there."  
Tomoe sighed, "I suppose I should let you go." He placed his right hand over her stomach, his fingers spread to hold his children, "I have to say I'm jealous they get to join you and I can't."  
She smiled placing her hands over his, "You can always join us."  
He smiled, shaking his head and leading her to the stage, "This is your time to shine."  
He kissed her forehead then disappeared.  
Nanami stepped out onto the stage in a flowing white silk kimono, her face shielded by a wagasa.  
As the music began the crowd quieted.  
She moved her body to the tempo making it appear as though the butterflies and flowers embroidered onto the kimono were coming to life with every sway.  
Tomoe reappeared, lounging on the branches of a nearby tree to watch her, her body enticing him so much he forgot about his pipe that he held in his hand.  
He smiled as the people below whispered praise for his mate.  
"She is quite beautiful," he heard next to him.  
He was drawn from his thoughts so quickly he nearly fell from his perch.  
Kurama laughed as he alighted on the branch next to him, his wings shuffling as they closed, "Wow never thought I'd catch you off guard."  
"What do you want crow?"  
"Oh nothing...just admiring your woman."  
"Well you may stop," he growled.  
"Relax. I wouldn't dream of taking a woman who has already been claimed. So...when is she due?"  
Tomoe sat up quickly nearly smacking his head off the branch above him, agitation gripping his voice, "What are you talking about? Due what?"  
Kurama smiled, "I'm just asking. Have you forgotten I've spent nineteen years in the mundane world. I've come to notice things about girls that only happen when they are going through some change in their lives."  
Tomoe looked down at Nanami feeling bitter for knowing that Kurama knew their secret.  
"I swore I wouldn't say a word to anyone. We want to keep it a secret until she is further along so I will say we will make a formal announcement in a few months."  
"Why so long?"  
Tomoe tried to take a drag on his pipe and realized it had gone out, "As you know it is forbidden for yokai and humans to raise families together and those that do conceive will often miscarry. Nanami doesn't want to burden anyone if that happens."  
Kurama folded his arms over his chest, leaning against the trunk of the tree, "I see but she should know by now that she can never be a burden. She's been there for us more than we could ever imagine being there for her."  
"Yes but we are taking everything day by day. Always on guard as we are committing a heavy infraction on the human-yokai boundary line."  
Kurama scratched the back of his head, looking down at Ami who was watching her friend, "Yeah I heard about that law. It's kinda crappy but I guess it's meant to protect us more than them." He smiled, "I guess we're all a bunch of rebels."  
Tomoe nodded, his attention restored back to his love, "Nanami wants to bring up an abolishment or at least an amendment of it at the next summit."  
Suddenly he noticed Nanami falter and before Kurama could ask what was going on the Fox was out of the tree and on the stage.  
Nanami noticed him and shook her head, regaining her steps and finishing her dance.  
The crowd applauded and cheered as Tomoe gathered the woman into his arms and fleeted them from the stage reappearing outside the shrine away from onlookers.  
She was covered in sweat, breathing heavily.  
"Are you ok," he asked, worry making his voice a growl.  
She pushed away from him as nausea swept over her.  
She dropped to her hands and knees as she released what little she had eaten before.  
He stroked her back, allowing her to finish, "I knew this was a bad idea."  
He handed her a handkerchief to wipe her mouth.  
She yanked it from his hand, snapping back, "Well excuse me for doing what I love. You never let me have any fun. I'm pregnant, not broken."  
He looked at her, startled by her outburst but then smiled as tears sprang to her eyes.  
"I'm sorry. I screwed up and the final part was a disaster."  
He hugged her close, "Don't worry about it. No one noticed because you were too beautiful for them to even notice your dance."  
"Really?"  
He smiled, nodding.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.  
He lifted her in his arms, cradling her close as they walked through the crowds enjoying the remainder of the festival.


	7. Chapter 7

The shrine quieted as it returned to normal day to day activities.  
"Tomoe have you seen my obi," Nanami called, looking over her kimono.  
They had been planning a party to announce their pregnancy to their friends and Nanami was frantic with worry about her yokai friends accepting her and Tomoe's newest additions to their family, and now that today was the day her nerves were wound tight.  
Tomoe entered the room. He looked the garment over and smiled, "Love everything is here." He turned around, wrapping his arms around her, her rounding stomach making his embrace awkward.  
She returned his embrace, calming under his touch.  
"You need to calm down. You stressing out isn't good for the kits."  
She sighed, "I know but I can't help but wonder if they will love them as much as we do."  
He kissed her, his hands sliding over her stomach, "They will adore them. Now we should get going before we are late. The party isn't until later anyway so just relax."  
She took a deep breath placing her hands over his.  
It had been ten weeks since they had found out they were pregnant and everyday she had taken great care to hide her every growing stomach in fear of the other gods would find out and do something horrible.  
They also enjoyed every moment of the pregnancy for fear of Nanami's body rejecting it and losing the little ones they loved so much.  
Now that they reached the halfway point they were breathing a bit easier.  
He trailed kisses along her throat to her neck where he drew a fang along the sensitive flesh making her moan and shutter.  
"Let us get going, " he said huskily, "and when we return I shall calm you."  
She smiled, her body now on fire, "You promise?"  
He smirked, giving her ear a final nip.  
The two had found that with Nanami entering her second trimester she was ravenous in bed, at times begging Tomoe for another round before even he was ready.  
They left the shrine for another visit to the midwife.  
When they arrived at the clinic they found an older woman awaiting them.  
"Well hello," she called. "We missed each other at your first visit. I am Kibou Mirai. I am the midwife."  
Nanami bowed, smiling, "Hello. So nice to finally meet you."  
The midwife smiled and after grabbing Nanami's file they walked back to the butterfly room again.  
She had Tomoe sit on the bed and then had Nanami lay on his lap.  
After taking some measurements and answering questions, Mirai left to get the ultrasound machine.  
"Well you two," she said cheerfully, "It's time to look in on your little ones. Now I want to know, do you want to hold off and wait until they are born to know their sex or do you want to know now?"  
They looked at each other.  
"What do you think Tomoe," Nanami asked.  
He looked at the older woman, "We can really find out now?"  
She nodded with a smile.  
He looked down at Nanami, "I'd like to find out now."  
The midwife began to set up the ultrasound, applying the gel to Nanami's stomach and using the hand-held.  
Nanami smiled, "I have an idea. How about we keep it a secret for now and then when we tell everyone we will all find out."  
Tomoe smiled, "Sounds good to me."  
The midwife smiled, "Alright once I'm done I will seal the pictures along with their genders."  
"Thank you," they replied.  
After some time a quizzical look crossed the woman's face.  
She adjusted the device taking another look from a different angle.  
After several more minutes of silence and seeing the woman's growing puzzled expression Tomoe asked, "What's wrong? Is everything ok?"  
"Well...I don't know," she frowned.  
"What is it," Nanami asked, fear cracking her voice.  
"The twins are fine dear. Their heart beats are fine, baby A is 145 beats a minute and baby B is 155 which is normal. They are growing beautifully and in slate with their gestation. It's just...are you sure there is no history of birth defects?"  
Nanami had tears rolling down her eyes, "Please...is something wrong with my babies?"  
Tomoe squeezed her hand in an effort to not only calm her but himself.  
Mirai turned the screen so it faced them, "For some reason...," she showed them each baby's backside and head, "If I didn't know better it looks like they have ears on top of their heads and tails growing out of their backsides."  
The two looked at each other, smiles crossing their faces.  
Tomoe kissed Nanami's forehead as she covered her mouth with the back of her hand, shaking in laughter as tears rolled down her face.  
The midwife looked perplexed.  
They calmed down, not looking away from each other.  
"They look like you," Nanami laughed, brushing away the tears.  
The woman cleared her throat, bringing them back to their senses, "Ok there is an explanation somewhere I'm missing."  
She cleaned Nanami's stomach with a towel and with Tomoe's help, sat the woman up.  
Nanami looked nervously at Tomoe who nodded his head.  
She looked at the woman, taking her hand, "My fiance isn't as he seems."  
He removed the spell revealing his pointed ears and swaying his tail from side to side.  
They waited for the woman to cry out but she remained silent, looking the man over.  
She then smiled, "I see, so you are one of those who can cross between worlds. I thought you looked familiar, what with the white hair. You're that kitsune who disappears up at the Mikage shrine."  
"Yes," Tomoe smirked, "My master would send me down her to spend time with you humans in the hopes I would gain some sympathy for them."  
"And do you?"  
He smiled, looking down at Nanami, kissing her hand, "Yes."  
Mirai smiled, "I think from now on I will be handling your pregnancy. Hana may be young and open minded but she isn't as aware as myself. She may be startled if she found out she was handling a family of kitsune."  
After getting everything taken care of and Tomoe had cast his spell to look human the midwife gave them an envelope with their ultrasound scans.  
"The next time you come back we will go over labor and delivery so be prepared for a lot of information," the woman told them.  
The couple nodded, "Ok."  
Nanami bowed, "Thank you and we apologize for the trouble."  
"No trouble at all," she replied, also bowing. "It will be fun. It's not everyday a midwife can say that she delivered kitsune kits."  
Tomoe inclined his head to the woman as well, "Thank you for being so understanding."  
Nanami looked at her watch, "Tomoe we should get going if we want to be ready for the party."  
After a final goodbye they began to walk down the street.  
Tomoe draped his right arm over Nanami's shoulder, placing his left hand over her stomach.  
She smiled, placing her hands on either side of the mound.


	8. Chapter 8

During their walk home the two discussed ideas on how to reveal the gender of their little ones but it didn't take them long to settle on a more perfect idea.  
They would leave the idea to the one man who was like a father to them.  
After speaking with Mikage about their idea who was overjoyed and honored to be given such a task, they got ready.  
Tomoe helped dress Nanami in a red kimono covered in pink and blue butterflies and yellow lilies.  
With everything adjusted and properly fitted her stomach became the center of attention.  
Tomoe, who was also dressed in his red and white kimono, felt his heart skip a beat in admiration.  
He no longer saw his mate and lover but instead he saw the mother of his kits.  
She was so beautiful, making his chest ache and it became hard to breath.  
He imagined their little ones peaking out from behind their mother's dress, their tails swaying from side to side and their pointed ears up and alert. Nanami stood at his side her eyes alight and her smile as big as tomorrow and it was his. After waiting nearly an eternity it was all his.  
He had been restless his entire life looking for what would make him feel complete. It was how he had crossed paths with Akura-ou only to find that even then he wasn't happy. It wasn't until he had met his precious Nanami that he had found true happiness.  
He gathered her into his arms, his thoughts needing to be brought back to reality.  
"Tomoe," she squeaked, his sudden embrace catching her off guard. She smiled, burying her face in his chest.  
"I love you Nanami."  
"And I love you."  
The Will-o-Wisp sprites entered the room, "Master Tomoe, Lady Nanami your guests are waiting."  
"Thank you," Nanami said.  
Tomoe checked his finger under her chin making her look up at him then hungrily kissed her.  
"Shall we," he smiled.  
She nodded and the two made their way to their garden where their guest's waited.  
They found their closest friends chatting loudly among glowing lanterns.  
A cry went up from Kei and Ami when they spotted the kitsune and goddess.  
Tomoe supported Nanami down the steps to meet the girls.  
"Hey Nanami, " Kei smiled.  
"You look lovely," Ami replied.  
Nanami blushed, "Thank you."  
She kept her arms over her chest, using the sleeves of her kimono to hide her stomach.  
The others followed, eager to catch up.  
They all sat down to a light meal, discussing old memories and enjoying new ones.  
After several hours Mikage stood, "My friends it brings me great joy to see you all here. It has been so nice catching up with all of you and seeing how much your lives have blossomed and though this is a reunion I must say that there is a great announcement that is to be made."  
"Oh and that would be," Ryuuo Sukuma said, taking a sip of the sake his wife had just poured him.  
The god turned to Tomoe and Nanami, "As you know my familiar and his mistress will be having their wedding at the end of the summer."  
There was a loud, happy cheer erupting from the table making the lovers smile.  
"Yes well, there is another discussion that needs our attention and I shall let Tomoe and Lady Nanami tell you."  
Tomoe nodded, standing.  
He held his hand out to his love, helping her stand. He then drew her into his arms, holding her tightly against his chest.  
Feeling an overwhelming nervous feeling, she calmed looking to her friends. She felt Tomoe's lips kiss the top of her head, giving her more reassurance.  
She took a deep breath, smiling as she spoke, "Tomoe and I would like to let you all be the first to know that we will be adding to our family."  
The group sat in stunned silence.  
"No way," Kei said as she began to smile.  
She nodded, dropping her arms to place her hand over her rounded stomach.  
Tomoe also placed his right hand over her stomach while he wrapped his left arm around her waist.  
The garden erupted as their friends jumped from their seats to swarm them.  
"How far along are you," Ami asked.  
"Eighteen weeks."  
"Oh wow," Kei said. "So you really are going to have a litter."  
Nanami laughed.  
"Do you know what you're having?"  
She shook her head, "We are letting Lord Mikage make the announcement so we will be as surprised as everyone else."  
"That is wonderful news," Himemiko smiled. "When will thy give birth?"  
"My midwife says sometime around the end of fall."  
While the women were chatting Nanami looked to her love to find he was receiving the same happy treatment.  
Kurama slapped him on the back laughing, "You old dog."  
Ryuuo laughed, "At a boy."  
Mizuki ruffled his friends hair.  
She saw a smile she had never seen before cross his lips. He no longer carried himself in tall dignity. He was now relaxed and cheerful.  
Mikage cleared his throat, smiling, "Nanami, Tomoe you have entrusted me with an important duty and I am honored that you chose me."  
Tomoe collected Nanami into his arms.  
"It is with the greatest joy that I inform you that..." He waved his hand gathering pale white butterflies around them. "your little ones are a precious little boy and a beautiful little girl."  
The butterflies turned purple and blue as they danced and swirled.  
Nanami's knees buckled as tears formed in her eyes and a smile growing on her lips.  
Tomoe hugged her tightly against him as he too smiled joyfully.  
Their friends let out a cheer of congratulations.  
After the excitement they showed off the ultrasound pictures.  
The yokai had a hard time deciphering the images but with the help of Kei and Ami they were in awe.  
"Thou hast the sweetest faces," Himemiko cooed.  
There was a squeal from Ami and Kei, "Oh my god they have like Fox ears and tails."  
The women gushed and the men laughed at the thought of seeing little Tomoe's running about.  
The new parents snickered as Tomoe drew his ears against his head.  
Mikage called out with a smile, "I'm so very glad that you have accepted these little ones but I must say, not everyone will be so happy."  
The group grew serious.  
Himemiko was the first to speak, "No one shall lay a finger on thine furry heads. They shall have the protection of Tatara Numa."  
Ryuuo also chimed in with a forceful nudge from his wife, Lady Kamihime, "They shall also have the protection of the sea. Not even the gods shall harm them."  
Kurama smiled, "She may no longer be of pure body but I'm sure I speak for Mt Kurama when I say the young ones will have a place to be safe."  
Nanami smiled, "You guys."  
Tears rolled down her face at her friends words.  
Tomoe smiled, placing his right hand protectively over her stomach, "Thank you all."

After the celebrations came to an end Tomoe and Nanami retired to their room that had once only belonged to Nanami.  
Nanami sat on the futon leaning against Tomoe, the two enjoying a bowl of strawberries.  
Tomoe placed his arms around her stomach, moving his hands all round in massaging motions.  
Nanami sighed, "I'm glad everyone is happy with the twins. Though I didn't want them to feel they had to take such a stand to protect them."  
Tomoe smile, "They love you so they also love our children. They wouldn't have it any other way."  
Suddenly they felt a soft motion move across Nanami's stomach.  
Their grew wide eyes.  
Nanami set the bowl aside and placed her hands over her stomach in the hopes of feeling it again.  
They didn't have to wait long as the fluttering sensation ran though her stomach and the soft motion passed under their hands.  
"Is that," Tomoe asked in wonder.  
She smiled, "They are moving."  
He moved out from behind her to lay his head on her lap, his ear pressed against her mound.  
The sensation came again as he heard the swishing gurgle of his children's motions.  
He kissed her stomach, smiling.  
She smiled, "Perhaps it's time we name them."  
Tomoe smiled, excitement crossing his eyes, "What shall we call them."  
Nanami smiled shrugging, "I don't know. Perhaps we should think about it."  
He smiled, "Well we do still have some time."


	9. Chapter 9

Spring turned to summer which drifted into fall.  
It had grown intolerably hot, giving Tomoe several small heart attacks when he would find Nanami passed out due to over exertion. He had come to leaving Mizuki to watch over his love or sending the serpent on his errands just to keep Nanami safe.  
"You need to take it easy," Mizuki told her.  
The two sat on the porch watching the leaves on the trees change color and begin to fall.  
She brushed the sweat from her brow, taking a cup from him, "I'll be fine."  
"My Lady you are pale. Please just take some time out to rest."  
She smiled, "Alright. Since you're so persistent."  
Mizuki sat beside her playing his flute.  
Nanami sighed, leaning against the porch post, "You have gotten better at that."  
He smiled, "Thank you my lady. Does the tune please you?"  
She nodded, "It's very relaxing."  
Her stomach gave a gentle rock as the twins gave swift kicks.  
She smiled, moving her hands over her stomach, "It seems the twins are also enjoying it."  
Mizuki smiled, staring curiously.  
She smiled, "Would you like to feel?"  
He looked last nervously, "Really?"  
She nodded.  
He timidly placed his right hand over her bump, smiling as he felt the movement of a little foot.  
He smiled, placing his other hand on her stomach.  
The twins took turns making the familiar chase their movements making them laugh.  
Mizuki looked up at his mistress, "Nanami may I?"  
She nodded, smiling.  
He then laid his ear against her stomach, listening to the little ones move about.  
They laughed as one of the twins kicked Mizuki in the face.  
After a day of relaxing Nanami smiled in relief as Tomoe appeared from the shadows of the garden.  
He strode up to her, a smile crossing his lips.  
He gathered her into his arms, holding her close and kissing her heartedly, happy to be reunited.  
"How was your trip," she asked when he released her.  
He smiled, "Good. I got everything Mikage asked for."  
"Including his favorite sake?"  
He nodded, "Yes."  
He then looked sheepishly away, his face crimson, "I also got a few extra things."  
"Oh?"  
"I'll show you later. Have you eaten?"  
She looked up at him skeptically, "Mizuki and I were going to head into town to get some ramen."  
He glared down at her then took her hand and went inside.  
A short time later he looked satisfied over a bowl of rice and beef curry.  
After the meal, Nanami sighed in contentment as she and Tomoe sat on the porch watching the sun set behind the trees.  
Tomoe smiled as she sat with her back against his chest. He dug into his satchel and drew out two perfectly ripe peaches.  
Her eyes lit up, "Oh Tomoe how did you know?"  
He smiled, using his claws to peel one, "It's been awhile and I know the one's in the mundane world make you sick right now."  
He handed the fruit to her, smiling as she took a bite.  
She was elated.  
After eating the first peach, she could not bring herself to take the second, encouraging him to take it.  
"How was ur day," he asked, massaging her stomach. "I hope you took it easy."  
She smiled, a moan of pleasure escaping her lips, "Yes I did. Mizuki kept me company."  
"Good."  
She smiled, "You said you had gotten a few things on your trip?"  
He smiled, "Yes, I couldn't resist."  
He dug in the satchel again and removed two packages wrapped in brown paper and tied with twine, handing them to her.  
She opened the first package to reveal two tiny kimonos. One was purple and pink, the other blue and green.  
"Oh Tomoe they are adorable," she cried. She placed them over her stomach smiling happily.  
She folded the pieces and laid them next to her and picked up the second package.  
In side she found two stuffed kitsune toys, one blue and the other pink.  
The fur was soft and natural feeling as she ran her hands over them.  
Tears sprang to her eyes, "Oh my love, they will love them."  
He smiled, "Do you think so?"  
She nodded, tilting her head back so that he could kiss her.  
He wrapped his arms around shoulders, hugging her tightly.  
They sat in silence for some time, enjoying each other's company.  
Tomoe sighed, burying his face into the top of her head.  
"Are you sure it's me you want," he asked, worry creeping into his voice.  
She turned to look at him, "Of coarse. I love you and can only love you."  
He looked down at her, his eyes a deep violet, anxiety creasing his brow, "After all I have done and who I am."  
She turned, skepticism crossing her face, "You're not getting cold feet are you? The wedding is next week and I don't want to lose you over something so silly."  
He looked out over the garden, which had since grown dark, shadows reaching in all directions, "Nanami you don't know what I did. I've killed so many..."  
She placed a finger over his lips, "Tomoe that was a past you. I loved you even when you nearly kill those bandits who tried to hurt me. I love you now because you stand by me, protecting me. I will love you past, present and future, regardless of what you have done."  
He drew his hands over the side of her face, "I love you Nanami," he drew her into a heated kiss, leaving them breathless.  
He felt a soft bump hit his stomach and looking down he found her swollen mound pressing against him.  
He placed his hands on either side of her stomach, "I love you both as well." He kissed her stomach twice receiving two thumps to the face.  
He smiled laying his right against her stomach, listening to his precious kits move about.  
Nanami swept her hands through his hair, tickling the back of his ears.  
There was just over ten weeks left in the pregnancy and the parents-to-be were relieved that there were no complications and everything was going smoothly, Nanami's only complaint was how harshly the twins kicked against her.  
Tomoe's anxiety grew as the weeks went on, as a feeling in the back of his mind told him that something was going to happen, putting both Nanami and their children at risk.  
He felt Nanami stop stroking his head and upon looking up he found her fast asleep.  
Smiling, he kissed her forehead and lifted her into his arms, cradling her close and carried her to their room.

***

The day of the wedding came, the shrine a buzz with activity.  
Tomoe stood before a mirror adjusting his white hakama when he heard a knock at the door.  
"Yes?"  
The door opened to Mikage who quickly slid into the room and shut the door behind him, "Hello Tomoe."  
The familiar cringed as he tried to think if he had done something wrong, "Hello master."  
"May I have a word?"  
"Yes."  
He went back to fiddling with the garment until it finally lay right.  
"Tomoe you have been a great, all be it a pain, familiar and I consider you a good friend.  
Tomoe looked at him curiously.  
"Now that you have a family and everything that you have desired, I think it's time to end the contract."  
"Master?!"  
The God smiled, "You and your family are welcome to stay but your duties as familiar are hereby over and to ensure that you never enter into another contract..."  
He placed a finger on the fox's chest, "I nullify all strands you have connecting you to the gods."  
Gold rings appeared around Tomoe's wrists, shattering into sparks. Golden light raced down his back restoring his silvery, waist length hair.  
Tomoe smiled, "Really?"  
Mikage smiled, "I never wanted to keep you as a familiar for so long but I knew that you had so much potential as a guardian to the humans than as a dead yokai."  
Tomoe bowed, "I thank you for all you have done for me master."  
Mikage smiled, "You don't need to call me that anymore, but if I may, father, has a nice ring."  
Tomoe smiled at the thought, he had truly come to adore the man in such a way.  
"Yes, father."  
Nanami sat before her mirror, applying the last bit of makeup to her lips when her door opened.  
Ami and Kei quickly dove in, shutting the door behind them.  
"Hey you two. Are you ok?"  
Ami snickered, "Yeah, Kei has found her match with one of Kurama's older brothers."  
"Ami," Kei cried, blushing.  
Nanami snickered, "So you met Jiro?"  
"Is that his name? What's his story?"  
Nanami smiled, "He isn't used to women because it's forbidden to come into contact with one. His people claim we create unclean thoughts."  
"Oh whatever, that's total bull."  
Ami and Nanami smiled as the blush grew deeper on Kei's face.  
"Anyway," Ami said, "we are actually here to help you into your shiromuku."  
"Thank you," she replied, setting her lipstick down.  
The two women set to work, first doing her hair, bringing it tightly against her head, bending and weaving.  
"Do you have a hair pin," Kei asked.  
Nanami handed her her treasured sakura blossom pin.  
Ami smiled, "That pin means a lot to you guys."  
Nanami smiled, "Yeah more than anyone will ever know."  
They then began to dress her in her kimono.  
"Oh wow," Kei smiled, when Ami removed Nanami's bathrobe, "Your stomach is huge."  
Nanami blushed, running her hands over the mound.  
At thirty weeks, she certainly felt huge but it was worth it. Seeing her stomach grow kept her hopeful that her kits were healthy and given the opportunity to survive against the odds placed against them.  
Once the layers were secured, the two draped the wataboshi over her head.  
They stood back, smiling.  
"Oh Nanami you look beautiful," Ami wept.  
Nanami smiled, standing before a full length mirror, tears brimming her eyes.  
She barely recognized her reflection.  
The three made their way to the shrine's main hall which was brightly lit, most of which coming from the porch that had had its doors removed.  
It was streamed in red and gold banners and lanterns as silvery butterflies danced among the guests.  
Nanami and Tomoe's closest friends sat facing the aisle, their breaths catching at the sight of her.  
She giggled when Mizuki lost his place on his flute, making a long wheeze come from the instrument.  
Mikage beamed happily at her from the other side of the hall.  
Tomoe stood before the god, his back to her.  
She smiled knowing that he had finally been restored to full yokai power and that he alone and not just his familiar side loved her.  
She noticed his ears swivel around his head, listening to her soft steps.  
Tomoe twitched when Nanami's scent entered the room.  
Everyone else could see his woman but him. Every muscle in his being screamed for him to turn around but he knew that if he saw her he would pounce and whisk her away thus ruining the beautiful ceremony everyone had created for the two lovers.  
She finally stood next to him, calming his every nerve.  
She held out her left hand as he reached out for it.  
She bit her lip from a giggle as his claws raked over her palm, sending a tickle through her hand.  
The two smiled as Mikage began, "We are gathered here this day to bring these two souls together and bring about the ratification to a promise. Their hearts were put through many a trial, growing stronger with each passing day. Though their love is taboo they have shown they can face the very fires of hell together and returned unscathed. It is today that I give them my blessing."  
The two faced each other and Tomoe felt his heart skip.  
He desperately tried to catch his breath but it wouldn't come.  
The whispers of her beauty did not describe her properly and he just wasn't ready to receive such a vision.  
His Nanami, the woman he had taken such a liking to in the past. Who looked at him in fear the first time they had met was now gazing at him with complete love and gentleness.  
She looked up at him worryingly, his distress growing.  
She slid her left hand over his hand that still held hers and squeezed it gently.  
He took a deep breath, calm washing over him.  
"Nanami," he finally said, tightening his grip on her. "When I met you I had no idea what you would do to me. You are so sweet and full of the brightest energy and love I had ever seen. It drove me mad that someone like you would come into to my life and touch me so. You calmed the burning flame in my chest and then filled a hole I never knew I had. I am stronger knowing that you stand at my side and I can't see a future without you in it."  
Mikage handed him a delicate gold ring, which he slid onto Nanami's finger, "This ring is a symbol of my devotion to you. No matter what, I will always be there for you..."  
He smiled, placing his hand over her stomach, "and our kits."  
She smiled, tears streaming down her cheeks, "Tomoe my life was lonely and sad but you pushed that all away when you held me close. You taught me to be stronger and to give my all. It's so frightening when you aren't close. For once in my life I have a family and a home that I can call my own and it's all because of you."  
Mikage handed her a heavier ring, which she slid over Tomoe's finger, "This ring is a symbol of my devotion to you. No matter what, I will always be at your side."  
The two of them smiled at each other, interlocking their fingers.  
Mikage touched their shoulders, smiling happily.  
The ceremony ended and everyone made their way to the garden to celebrate.  
As the party went into full swing Tomoe led Nanami out of view of the others, kissing her hungrily as husband and wife.  
They smiled, putting their foreheads together.  
He placed his hands on either side of her face, "You kept your promise. After five hundred years, You kept your promise."  
She giggle, placing her hands over his, "As did you. I'm sorry I made you wait for so long."  
He laughed, "It was worth every second. I love you my Nanami."  
"I love you my Tomoe."  
Just then she flinched as a jolt rocked her stomach.  
She gasped as she clenched her teeth.  
He caught her as she fell to her knees, "What is it? What's wrong?"  
Panic crept into his voice as he held her in his arms.  
She grasped his arm, breathing heavily, "I'm fine. The twins just kicked a little to hard."  
"Do you need me to get the midwife?"  
She shook her head, "No, I'm ok."  
She tried to stand but her legs could no longer hold her up.  
She looked up at him, grinning, "It seems my legs have grown tired."  
He smiled, shaking his head, "So reckless."  
He lifted her into his arms as though she was a feather and cradled her against his chest, returning to the celebrations.  
Unknown to them, they had had a visitor who grew sad when he saw Nanami's state.  
"Oh dear," Otohiko frowned and disappeared.


	10. Chapter 10

The hall of Izumo shrine boomed with Ikusagami's voice.  
"Are you serious?!"  
"Now, now," Ookuninushi said, worry crossing his face. "I shall contact Mikage and Nanami to get the story from them."  
Otohiko flinched knowing he had most certainly caused deep trouble for his lord.  
When he had seen Tomoe released from his bonds and Nanami, in what he assumed, near birth, he knew he had to inform the other gods. He feared that if any harm were to come to Nanami and the halflings she carried, there would be no stopping Tomoe.  
The god shivered with horror at the thought of being sent against such a ruthless foe.  
"You know it to be true," the war god screeched, "He has been left to do as he pleases for far too long all because he is the familiar of Mikage and now he has impregnated a human and to make it worse a human god at that. I tire of your leniency. He has had a price on his head for too long. It's time to collect."  
"And what of the yokai," Ookuninushi replied. "He has the backing of several strong clans. I'm not very keen on a war."  
"So we are just supposed to exempt him from the law. Since when has any yokai held himself to the standing of the gods and not been struck down for it," Ikusagami yelled. "And what of the human? Will she also not suffer the consequences because she is a god?"  
Ookuninushi squeezed the bridge of his nose, "The two of them have earned our respect after dealing with Akura-ou for us. What business is it of ours to meddle in their life?"  
The war god fumed, looking at his superior. He then turned and stormed from the palace.  
"Is it wise to let him go like this, " Otohiko asked, raking his hand through his hair.  
His superior sighed, "It's all that can be done for now. He will eventually burn himself out and find something else to complain about."  
The wind deity bowed, "I suppose you're right. What would you have me do?"  
"How about you tell me how our little goddess is and how she is faring," Ookuninushi smiled giddily.  
Otohiko smiled, launching into what he had seen and heard.

Nanami and Tomoe spent their remaining weeks of the pregnancy gathering items for the pending birth and just enjoying each other's company.  
There had been a baby shower not long after their wedding, taking care of the majority of birthing and child raising.  
They had received everything from cradles and clothing to toys and care items.  
The couple was dumbfounded as to what they would do for their pending little ones so Tomoe had cleared out a storage room next to their own bedroom and turned it into a brightly lit and colored nursery. Nanami adored the scene of a lush fields surrounded by sakura trees. It reminded her of the first time Tomoe had taken her to see the field of sakura trees all those years ago. She giggled when she saw the foxes scampering about playing tag or relaxing amongst the trees. He had shouted menacingly at Mizuki for sneaking in an image of a white serpent to hang from one of the tree limbs.  
During one of their trips to the world over yander Nanami was brought to a fit of giggles as her husband played with a toy katana, having a mock battle with some invisible foe. He hadn't been paying attention when he nearly collided with a display of kites.  
The two left, Tomoe triumphantly twirling the sword in his fingers, Nanami smiling at his arm.  
Nanami flinched as pain stabbed at her feet.  
"Tomoe may we stop for a bit?"  
He smiled, "As you wish," helping her to sit on a nearby bench.  
She let out a heavy sigh, placing her hands over her stomach.  
Tomoe knelt down in front of her, "I have to go to one more store up the street, will you be ok?"  
She smiled, nodding drowsily.  
He smiled, kissing her forehead.  
He told the shopkeeper to watch over her and then went on his way.  
He entered a shop not far away where he was having a special gift made for his little girl.  
The raccoon dog behind the counter smiled at him, "Master Tomoe. You here for your order?"  
He smiled, nodding, "Yes, your wife said it would be done today."  
The yokai nodded, "Yes sir, it's right here."  
He turned to the shelf behind him and picked up a slender red box covered in lotus blossoms.  
"So how is the young Mistress," he asked, handing the Fox the box.  
"Doing well thank you. Any day now she will be having the twins."  
Tomoe took the box, opening it.  
Inside lay a delicate hairpin in the shape of an Ume blossom, it's five pink petals were smooth and round with yellow seed beads streaming from its center.  
"Is it to your liking?"  
Tomoe was about to answer when an explosion rocked the shop and yokai ran screaming in all directions outside.  
Tomoe dropped the box, making the hairpin fall out and shatter on the counter, "No..."  
He bolted from the shop, racing to his wife's side but when he arrived he found a smoking crater, the bench and the shop it sat in front of, in splinters, not far away his son's sword also lay shattered.  
"Nanami..."  
He spun around, looking for her scent.  
He managed to find it through the dust, finding it to be mixed with another yokai's scent that burned his nostrils.  
Growling, he followed it outside of town until it abruptly ended against the trendline.  
His worry turned to fury as he smashed several trees, lighting others with his fox fire.  
"NANAMI!"  
He ran back through the town looking for clues until a soft voice caught his attention, "Lord Tomoe."  
"Sakurako I don't have time..."  
The raccoon dog girl shook her head, "It's Lady Nanami."  
"What?!"  
His hair bristled as her grabbed her shoulders, "What of Nanami? Have you seen her? Where is she?"  
She shook her head, handing him a folded piece of paper, "It was Norikubo and his gang. They left this and took the young Mistress."  
He grabbed the note, ripping it slightly as he opened it.  
In smooth handwriting the note read, "You have caused nothing but trouble you filthy fox. It's time you are put down for good along with your welps. The young Mistress shall also face punishment for her deeds. Perhaps I shall be kind and let you watch each other burn."  
The note was unsigned but he recognized the scent permeating the paper.  
He clenched his teeth, a growling hiss escaping his lips, "Damn him."  
He turned to leave when the geisha grabbed his haori sleeve, "Lord this little one needs help. He is in very bad condition."  
He looked to find little Mamoru unconscious in her hands.  
He lifted the tiny primate, brushing his thumb against his cheek, he was relieved to find him gently sigh against his hand.  
His heart broke for the shikigami, knowing he did his best to protect his lady.  
Tomoe thanked the girl and took off toward home, Mamoru tucked away in the pocket of his haori.


	11. Chapter 11

Tomoe arrived home a short time later, hoping to find his former master turned father sitting in the garden enjoying his usual nite cap of sake.  
When he didn't find the god there he burst through the sliding door, knocking it from its hinge causing it to slam to the floor.  
Mizuki, who had been heading out of said door with several jugs of sake, slammed into the Fox, dropping the jugs, making them shatter on the floor.  
The snake turned on him, fangs bared but stopped when he saw the intent to kill on Tomoe's face.  
He looked to see where his mistress was, expecting to see an amused face over her husband's typical fights in the world over yonder.  
He grew worried, "Tomoe where is Lady Nanami?"  
Tomoe seethed, "She was taken by a gang of oni when I had my back turned. Where is father?"  
"He just left for Izumo. He received a communication from Lord Ookuninushi in regards to you and her ladyship. He wanted you both to meet him there when you returned home."  
"Good. Go and ready yourself as you will be coming with me."  
Mizuki was startled by his request but did as he was told.  
A short time later Tomoe arrived at Izumo shrine via his flaming chariot while Mizuki rode atop his shikigami, Tomoe having brought his friend up to speed on what had happened in the world over yonder.  
When they arrived, Tomoe stormed into the shrine, nearly knocking those doors from their hinges.  
"Ah there they...," Mikage smiled, turning to see his son and daughter but his expression turned to worry when he saw his son's face.  
He stood abruptly from his seat, "Tomoe where is Nanami? What's wrong? Are the babies ok?"  
"She has been taken and I know not where she is."  
"What!?"  
Mikage grew frantic as Tomoe handed him the note.  
Ookuninushi stood as well, "By whom?"  
Tomoe ignored the god, looking instead to his adopted father, "It may not be signed but is it soaked through with Ikusagami's scent."  
Mikage read the note several times before handing it over to the other god who did the same.  
Mikage grew worried, "This isn't good. If Nanami isn't found before she goes into labour, she and the twins won't survive."  
"Which is why I'm going to the bastard and ripping him apart," Tomoe seethed.  
Mikage shook his head, "That would not be wise."  
Tomoe's anger flared higher, "And why is it not? The bastard has my woman and my kits. He deserves to die."  
Ookuninushi spoke, anger entering his voice, "You and Nanami have helped the gods on more than one occasion and we are ever in your debt but to go off attacking a god is an all out death sentence. An act of war. No, we shall leave post haste in the morning so that your temper may cool, so you may think with a clear head. You will be of no use if you run in, head ablaze."  
Blue flames engulfed the yokai, anger turning his voice to venom, "I shall not wait. Every second we are apart, is another second to losing her."  
Mikage smiled, "Go and calm yourself my son. Perhaps a word to the mistress will cool your mind and heart."  
His eyes grew wide as his hand shot into his haori and pulled out a small pocket mirror.  
Mikage smiled, "Go call upon her."  
He nodded, leaving the shrine to head to the porch overlooking the garden.  
He reached into the other pocket of his haori, removing the sleeping Mamoru.  
He placed the primate on his right shoulder, gently scratching the top of his head.  
He took a deep breath then called out to his love, "Nanami are you there?"

Nanami began to stir as she regained consciousness.  
Moaning, she opened her eyes to a dully lit room.  
She looked around the room to find it in disarray and decay.  
Dusty tapestries lined the walls, their images faded as the silk thread began to unravel.  
Her hands bunched up a coarse fabric that she imagined was once a soft silk.  
She pushed aside the frayed screen, slowly moving off of the dusty futon.  
She placed her feet on the floor, standing slowly with the help of a screen still secured tightly to the ceiling.  
She grew dizzy once she was fully standing and upon raising her right hand to her head, she found a silver chain swing before her eyes.  
She brought both of her hands up to find them linked together with lightweight, yet strong locks. She gave them a tug making the links jingle.  
She looked about the room to find a large window to her left.  
Stepping toward it, she found her feet also made the same jingling sound.  
Even though she had no way of seeing her ankles, she knew they too were chained together.  
She heaved a quivering sigh as she walked to the window.  
She pushed on the pane, finding it wouldn't budge though the shades did move enough for her to look outside though it too held despair as the trees nearby were rotten and dead, their limbs reaching for the sky like desperate fingers.  
She turned away from the window to look at the opposite wall, finding a set of double doors.  
She walked up to them, pressing her hands against the rough wood she found these too, locked tight.  
Tears streamed down her face, her forehead resting against the cold wood.  
She made her way to the futon, sitting slowly as desperation set in.  
She thought back on what had happened, trying to remember what brought her here.  
She remembered watching Tomoe go into a shop a few doors down. It was then when a group of rowdy looking oni had appeared, taking her roughly by the right arm.  
She had asked them to leave her be, that her husband was on his way back from shopping but the brutes refused to listen, laughing as they yanked her to her feet.  
With help from Mamoru, she had used her divine powers to send a charge through the one who held her but one of his followers used an artifact that caused the barrier she had erected to explode leaving herself and her shikigami unconscious.  
The last thing she remembered was hearing the gang laugh and being lifted roughly against a body that smelled of sweat and old sake.  
She covered her face with her hands as her thoughts turned to Tomoe and thinking of how worried he may be.  
It was nightfall when her captor made his appearance.  
Her heart skipped a beat when Ikusagami entered her room.  
"You...but...why?"  
He looked down at her in disgust, "I grow tired of you and your fox receiving special treatment while the rest of us must obey the laws passed upon us. I will be passing my judgement on both of you for your crimes since the other gods have grown too blind to see how you have put us in danger."  
"But I don't understand. I thought we were allies, friends. This makes no sense."  
He sneered, "How can I see a weak human and a loathsome fox as allies when all you have done is poison the minds of my fellow gods? Your fox has been allowed to roam freely for too long. It's time he faces his crimes."  
She glared at him, "This is because of some stupid grudge? You endangered the lives of innocent yokai over a grudge?"  
He struck her across the face, "Do not speak to me as though you know. You are a filthy human and now you are my bait. Be happy you and your spawn are not dead yet."  
She placed her hand on her cheek which had grown red, a stinging sensation radiated from it.  
He turned to walk away, stopping at the door, "Do not bother trying to leave. The only way in or out is if someone enters though this door from the outside."  
The door shut, leaving her alone yet again.  
She placed her hands over her face, tears rolling down her cheeks, "Tomoe..."  
Suddenly a voice caught her attention. It was muffled but she heard it clearly.  
"Nanami are you there? Nanami?"  
The voice was coming from her haori.  
"Tomoe..."  
She plunged her hand into her pocket, drawing out the glistening silver mirror.  
She had received the item from Tomoe not long after they were married in case Mikage had sent him on an errand and he was away during the birth, he would be able to get home quickly.  
"Nanami please answer me."  
She smiled in relief, "I...I'm here."  
Tomoe sighed in relief when his loves face appeared in the shinning glass, "Thank the gods. Are you ok?"  
She brushed the tears from her face, "I'm fine. Tomoe it's Ikusagami."  
He nodded, "Yes I know. Do you know where he has taken you?"  
"No," she replied sadly, "All I do know is I'm somewhere very old and the area is covered in a heavy miasma."  
He placed his left hand against his chin, "Alright. Listen to me. We will be going to the war gods palace in the morning to find out what he is up to."  
She panicked, "No, don't. He's using us to get to you."  
She saw his deadly mischievous, smile cross his lips, "I know and I plan to kill him for taking you."  
"Tomoe no."  
She was growing frantic, "Please, No."  
She placed the mirror against his cheek, feeling Tomoe's warmth radiating from the glass.  
"Nanami haven't you learned that no one is allowed to touch my things and live. You belong to me my love and no bastard god is going to harm you nor my kits."  
Tears rolled down her face, "Tomoe."  
"Get some rest. I will see you soon."  
She nodded, brushing away the tears, "Ok, I love you."  
"I love you."  
Tomoe kissed the mirror then looked up to the sky, wrapping his fingers around the piece of glass.  
He was relieved that she was alright but it tore him apart for letting her capture take place.  
He placed his right hand over his face, biting his lip.  
"Were you able to contact her," Mizuki asked worriedly, leaving the shrine to sit with his friend.  
"Yes, she and the twins are safe for the time being. I told her to get some rest. I can't believe I let this happen."  
Mizuki smiled, placing a hand on the fox's shoulder, "It's not your fault."  
Tomoe slammed his right fist against the support beam of the porch making the structure shudder and moan.  
The snake looked out on the garden lit by moonlight, "You couldn't have known this would happen, especially from someone you called ally."  
Tomoe grinned, "I'll make sure he is happily repaid."  
He brought his claws up, his knuckles cracking as he flexed his fingers.


	12. Chapter 12

Nanami couldn't sleep, unable to relax.  
She feared for Tomoe and what would happen if he faced the war god.  
The last meeting they had did not end well, as Tomoe had left the god battered but it hadn't been their first meeting as the war god had left Tomoe to die if she hadn't found him in time.  
Her thoughts were interrupted by her stomach cramping gently.  
She sighed when the sensation ended, stroking the bump gently.  
"None of that now. This isn't a good time for you to make your appearance," she cooed, trying to keep her anxiety in check.  
No one came to see her through the morning, leaving her to feel alone.  
At mid day her heart raced as Tomoe's voice drifted from the mirror yet again, "Nanami are you there?"  
She lifted it, smiling when she saw his face, "Yes love, I'm here."  
"Are you ok?"  
Another ripple caressed her stomach, stronger than the one from an hour earlier.  
She placed her left hand over her stomach, sighing, "Yes but...Tomoe please hurry."  
He saw the worry cross her face, "What's wrong?"  
She smiled, "It's almost time."  
His eyes grew wide, "What? How much time do we have?"  
"I don't know. The contractions are a half hour apart and getting stronger."  
He grew light headed as he placed his right hand over his face.  
His kits were on the way and he was so far from her to help.  
He swore, "Nanami I'm sending the kitsunebi to you. They will protect you until I can get there. Nanami I'm so sorry."  
She smiled at him, "I love you. This isn't your fault, none of it is. Just relax and come get us ok."  
She kissed the mirror as Tomoe did the same with his.  
"I'm on my way. Hold tight. I need you to raise you divine powers so the kitsunebi can find you as quickly as possible."  
"Alright. Be careful."  
The afternoon drew to a close when she heard the lock to her door slide and the door swung open.  
She looked up from her seat at the window to find Ikusagami standing in the rotten frame.  
He wore a seething smile on his lips, "It seems your lover is on his way to get you. Pity though."  
"Oh," Nanami replied snuggly, trying desperately to hide her discomfort with the contraction that washed over her stomach.  
"You won't be where you are supposed to be."  
The color ran from her face, "What...what are you talking about?"  
The god's smile grew, "Tell me..."  
He looked down on her, his right index finger tapping the top of her stomach.  
Nanami glared at him, smacking it away.  
A fang appeared in the god's mouth, "Have you ever had to watch as the other half of your being is murdered in front of your eyes?"  
Nanami was taken a back, "No."  
He looked out the window, "I have. It feels as though your heart has been ripped from your chest and cast into the very flames of hell."  
Nanami was dumbfounded at his response, "What are you talking about? What is it you are after?"  
He laughed as his left hand shot at her, his fingers wrapping around her throat as he ran his right palm roughly over her stomach, "I want what your bastard husband took from me. I know your contractions have started. It's only a matter of time until the child is born. I will take it as my own and while your mate watches, I will kill you. That is, if he isn't already dead."  
Nanami clawed at his hands, fear running her cold.  
He released her, making her fall to the rough floor.  
She gasped, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
"W...who are you? You're not Ikusagami."  
The god smiled, "It matters not to you."  
He left, the lock on the door tumbling into place.  
She shook uncontrollably.  
"He's after our baby," she wept, cradling her stomach.  
A female voice called out to her from the window, "Lady Nanami are you in there?"  
She looked up to find two blue fireballs dancing just outside.  
"Kitsunebi," Nanami whispered, pushing herself up off the floor.  
"Oh thank goodness," the male fireball replied.  
"Are you alright," the female asked.  
"Yes, I'm fine. I'm afraid I can't let you in. There is a spell on it to keep is closed."  
"Alright then I shall go inform the Master," the male sounding one said, leaving his fellow kitsunebi behind.  
"My Lady are you aware this isn't Lord Ikusagami's shrine?"  
"What... no?"  
"Yes my Lady. We know not who it belongs to but you are currently west of there."  
"No...no...no," Nanami grew frantic. "Where is Tomoe now?"  
"He is currently entering the true shrine of the war god."  
She drew out the pocket mirror, crying out to Tomoe.  
"Tomoe answer me. Tomoe!"  
She felt the mirror grow warm a moment later.  
"Nanami what is it?"  
Tears rolled down her cheeks as she desperately tried to catch her breath.  
"Tomoe I'm not at Ikusagami's."  
"What? Are you sure," he hissed frantically.  
She shook her head, "The kitsunebi say I'm at a shrine to the west of there."  
"Damn, are you ok?"  
Her voice cracked, "No. Whoever this person is, he isn't Ikusagami and he wants one our little ones."  
Tears rolled down her cheeks as her voice and body shook.  
"All because you had taken someone he loved when you were young."  
"What!? Nanami I'm coming just hang on."  
"Please Tomoe, hurry. I don't want to loose our little ones."  
A contraction made her catch her breath, "Please hurry."  
The female kitsunebi desperately pushed against the window, "My Lady are you ok?"  
Tomoe voice grew gentle, "Nanami you know I will come for you. No one will hurt our kits so long as I breath."  
His chest began to ache as his heart began to break from seeing the woman he loved so upset. He swore that once he got her back she would never leave his arms again.  
Nanami calmed, her breath coming in small hiccups.  
"Try to rest my love, I'll be with you shortly."  
She nodded, kissing the mirror.  
"My Lady," the fireball whispered, "what shall you have me do?"  
Nanami took a deep breath, "Return to Tomoe. Your energy is no doubt low."  
"Lady Nanami?"  
"Go, I'll be fine."

Tomoe stormed into the main hall of the war god's shrine, interrupting the gods conversation.  
Ikusagami seethed, "How dare you barge in here you filthy yokai."  
"Nanami is not here," he yelled, ignoring the god.  
"Are you certain," Mikage asked.  
"The kitsunebi have found her at a shrine to the west."  
"I'm talking to you vermin," the war god growled.  
Tomoe glared at him, "I shall apologize when I know my wife and kits are safe. Now tell me what God inhabit the shrine to the west."  
Ookuninushi brought his right hand to his chin as he thought, "If it's to the west of here that God passed on ages ago and it's now over run with such a heavy miasma that even I would have trouble purifying."  
Mikage asked, "Doesn't she also live there?"  
"Yes."  
Tomoe growled, "Who...who lives there?"  
Mikage sighed, "Tomoe a long time ago you had taken the life of a young oni who had been defending his territory in that region. His name was Hasu.  
Tomoe did remember.  
It had been Akura-ou who had called to have the boy killed. He had tried to warn him when Hasu had attacked him leaving Tomoe no choice but to defend himself.  
Tomoe grew saddened at the memory, "Yes I remember."  
Mikage looked sadly at his son, "His mother, Mizuumi, has vowed revenge on you for his death."  
"I see. Nanami told me that Ikusagami's imposter is after one of our children."  
Mikage paled, "No doubt she wants the child to replace the one taken from her."  
"Yes, it does sound like something she would do."  
Tomoe turned, leaving the shrine.  
"Where are you going," Mikage asked.  
"To get my family back."  
"I see."  
Tomoe stepped on his firey chariot.  
"Brother wait," Mizuki called racing up to the yokai. "I'm coming too."  
The two set off for the rundown shrine.  
Tomoe pulled out mirror, calling out to Nanami.  
When she answered he grew worried by her strained expression.  
"Nanami what's wrong?"  
She let out a heavy breath, "The contractions are getting worse. They are now only a few minutes apart."  
"Damn, we're on our way. Listen to me. This whole thing is my fault. You're right, it's not Ikusagami. It's an oni names Mizuumi. A long time ago I had accidentally killed her son when i tried to warn him of Akura-ou's coming attack on his territory," he told her.  
"Tomoe it wasn't your fault. It was an accident."  
He looked at her distressed face, "I'm so sorry Nanami. Just hold on a bit longer."  
She nodded, "Alright."  
"Tomoe there," Mizuki called, pointing at a darkened area of earth.  
Tomoe looked to Mizuki, "Alright, listen to me. Find a way inside. Nanami says her room is locked from the outside and the kitsunebi were unable to enter through the window."  
Mizuki smiled, "Leave it to me." Then fell to the ground, vanishing amongst the dead trees and grass.

Ikusagami appeared in Nanami's prison yet again, a smile curving his lips.  
Nanami sat doubled over in the throws of a contraction when he purred, "Not much longer."  
The contraction ended, giving the woman a chance to breath.  
"You don't have to do this. Your son's death was an accident."  
The god looked taken aback for a moment but quickly regained his composure.  
He glared down at her, "It was Tomoe's blade which pierced my son's heart. You're husband came for blood."  
"No," Nanami cried. "My husband was trying to help your son. He misunderstood Tomoe's intentions and attacked him. Tomoe had no choice but to defend himself."  
The god gritted his teeth, "Tsk, what would you know. You're just a filthy human."  
"I know your name is Lady Mizuumi and everyday you mourn the loss of your son. I may not understand that loss but please understand your son's death was an accident."  
The god smiled, his image shimmering, "Sneaky, sneaky. You are still in contact with the deceitful fox."  
Before Nanami stood a beautiful woman, horns protruded from the side of her head, through locks of shimmering black hair while lotus flowers cascaded though it's strands.  
Her snow white skin was smooth, while her deep blue eyes shown brilliantly.  
She wore a deep violet yukata with pink and blue lotus blossoms embroidered throughout it.  
At either hip she carried matching katana.  
Her voice was soft and flowing, yet carried the harshness of a crashing wave.  
"Tell me dear," Mizuumi continued, "what do you know of your precious fox? Do you know the number of people, human and yokai, that have fallen at the feet of your precious one? What makes you think he won't turn on you?"  
"Tomoe would never harm anyone unless they would cause him harm. Tomoe may have done some foolish things when he was with Akura-ou but back then he was lost. I love Tomoe and I trust him with every ounce of my being because I know that no matter what, he's there for me as I am there for him."  
The woman smiled, "And yet he allowed you to be captured and is currently fighting a god. No doubt dead by now."  
"No," Nanami gasped. "Tomoe may be hot headed but he also has more diplomacy then any god I have met. He already knew I wasn't at Ikusagami's shrine. He just needed sometime to figure out where i really was. Tomoe will never leave us behind...aahhhhh."  
Nanami doubled over as a contraction tore through her, making her whimper.  
An explosion rocked the shrine, startling them both.  
"Lady Mizuumi come out. We have something to discuss," a familiar voice called.  
Nanami smiled, "Tomoe!"  
She grabbed the window pane, pulling herself up, calling out to him, "Tomoe I'm here."  
The oni woman swore, leaving the room and locking the door behind her.  
"No, please don't," Nanami cried behind her.  
Tomoe stepped from his chariot.  
"Lady Mizuumi," he called again, "I'm here for my wife. Return her to me."  
Mizuumi stepped from the shrine, a smile on her lips, "So you survived. Does this mean you killed that foolish god?"  
Tomoe shook his head, a sly smirk crossing his lips, "No, he is very much alive and well. In fact there is no doubt he is on his way here. You see he is a rather moronic kind of god and he no doubt wishes to punish you for impersonating him."  
The woman sneered, "He is a weak fool and speaking of fools, draw your blade so that I may have some fun before I kill you."  
Tomoe looked at her sadly, "No. I shall not draw my blade when we can discuss what happened to Hasu."  
A snarl crossed the woman's face, "You have no right to have his name on your lips you filthy fox. You will die."  
She rushed at him, swinging her katana down at his face but he was quicker, dodging at the last second.  
Mizuumi recovered in mid swing, bringing the blade up horizontally, clipping a bit of Tomoe's hair that had flown out during his second dodge.  
The woman continued to unleash a fury of swings, each one more calculated than the last but again Tomoe was too fast with each dodge.  
It wasn't until she brought out her second katana, that Tomoe had trouble and was then forced to draw his.  
"I refuse to fight you. I need to get my wife so that we may go home," he said when their blades crossed.  
"It will be a cold day in hell before you touch her with living hands," she said as she kicked his right leg, making it buckle.  
The movement made him bite his lip. He stood, barely dodging the katana she had sent flying at his face as she rushed him with the other.  
Yet again their swords locked.  
"Will you please come to your senses," Tomoe said angrily, "If I don't get to Nanami soon I fear I will lose her and our children."  
A dagger appeared in her hand, "Good, then you will know my heartache."  
She brought the smaller blade down, grazing him just below his left eye.  
She jumped up, kicking off of his stomach and somersaulting away from him.  
Tomoe gasped as the wind rushed out of him as Mizuumi again furiously attacked him, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
She smiled as she again attacked with the dagger, making him duck the blade giving her another chance to land a kick along side his head.  
She jumped back, laughing as he stood dazed, "Your death will bring so much joy."  
It was then that he felt the cold metal slam into the right side of his back, stopping when the stray katana reached the hilt.  
Tomoe looked down in shock at the blade protruding from the right part of his chest causing him to drop his sword.  
Mizuumi took her chance, bringing her sword down on his left shoulder, making him gasp in pain.  
She released the sword, leaving it cleaved to his chest, blood soaking his yukata and haori.  
His legs buckled, dropping him to his knees.  
She shrieked in laughter, "I've finally been blessed with revenge. My sweet Hasu you may finally rest now."  
She brought her dagger up over head, ready to inflict the final blow.  
"I'm sorry," Tomoe whispered, his eyes glazed. "It was an accident but if my death will make everything right then yes, kill me but I beg you...Please spare my family. Let them go."  
"TOMOE!"


	13. Chapter 13

Mizuki made his way into the shrine, slithering into some of the smallest spaces even for him until he found a set of locked doors.  
A cry came from just inside making him frantically throw his body against the door, "My Lady I'm coming."  
"Mizuki help me please," Nanami cried.  
Mizuki's shoulder had gone numb when the door finally let loose, splintering as it hit the wall.  
"Mi..Mizu...ahh," Nanami cried, seeing her familiar.  
The contractions were now on top of each other making her gasp in agony as sweat soaked her face.  
He raced to her side, worry crossing his features at her state.  
"My Lady what's wrong?"  
She gasped, "The babies are coming."  
"What? Alright, can you walk?"  
He took her right hand in his while he placed his left hand at her back.  
She moaned as she fell against him, fluid rushing down her leg as her water broke.  
"I have to get you out of here," he said, lifting her into his arms, holding her tightly against his chest.  
She cried out as she felt the urge to push, "Aaaahhhh."  
He rushed them from the shrine.  
With every passing second he felt his mistress' body go ridged followed by her cries.  
He felt anger toward Tomoe for causing his lady so much pain.  
"I'll kill that fox for doing this to you," he thought as he turned, slamming himself through the shrine door leading outside.  
Nanami whimpered as she twisted her fingers into his kariginu.  
When they reached the outdoors they were horrified to find Tomoe on his knees.  
Mizuki tried to keep Nanami from seeing the image but she wouldn't have it.  
"Tomoe," she cried, "Help Tomoe."  
Mizuki felt every word charge through him but fought the command, is body in agony over his disobedience.  
"I'm sorry Nanami. I have to get you out of here so you can deliver in safety."  
They watched as Mizuumi brought her dagger down on Tomoe.  
"TOMOE," Nanami screamed, catching everyone off guard and making Mizuumi stop her attack momentarily.  
Tomoe's eyes grew wide when he saw his wife, her eyes wild as tears ran down her cheeks.  
He took Nanami's distraction as a blessing as he took the opportunity to catch Mizuumi off guard as he jumped up, slamming into her with his right shoulder, knocking her back.  
He then knocked the dagger from her hands, wrapping his hands around her wrists.  
She struggled desperately to break free but his fingers were like a vice.  
"Release me now fox!"  
He smiled, "Very well."  
His hands dropped away but when she turned to run her path was blocked by a furious Ikusagami.  
The god snapped his fingers, gold chains bound her hands behind her back.  
"No, no he needs to die. My son will be avenged," she cried.  
The war god glared at her, "The only avenging shall be me upon you for impersonating me."  
Tomoe turned, staggering toward Nanami and Mizuki.  
He pulled the sword from his left shoulder, grunting as the pain grew more intense and the blood from the wound flowed more freely. He then pushed the blade protruding from his chest back through the way it had entered making him fall to his knees.  
He threw the sword away, looking up at his love, reaching his hand out to her as he fell to the ground, "Na...nami..."  
Mizuki carried Nanami to Tomoe's side.  
She rolled him onto his back, placing his head on her lap, "Tomoe, please be ok. Don't leave me."  
He looked up at her tear filled eyes, his eyes glazed over from pain and blood loss.  
"Na...na..mi," he whispered, slowly brushing a tear from her cheek, his fingers leaving a bloody streak across her face. "Ar...are y...ou ok?"  
She took his hand in hers, pressing it against her right cheek, "Yes I'm fine."  
"Go...d."  
He placed a hand over her stomach, feeling it grow tight against his palm as a contraction washed over her.  
"We need...we need...to...ge...t y..our out of...h...here," he gasped. "The tw...ins won't sur...vive the mi...asma."  
Mikage appeared next them, worry on his face, "Mizuki take Nanami to Ikusagami's temple. I will take care of Tomoe."  
The familiar nodded, scooping the woman back into his arms and taking to the sky on his shikigami.  
"Mizuki when we get to the shrine," Nanami said as her contractions built again, "Go see Mamorinogami. Have him give you a few peach pills."  
She bit her lip, moaning into his chest.  
"Tell him I will repay him double what he asks."  
"Yes my lady."  
They arrived at the shrine a short time later, Mizuki wasting no time taking her into her room.  
He panicked as she grabbed his hand, crushing his fingers, "Lady Nanami your hurting me!"  
She ignored him until the contraction dulled enough for her to speak, "Considering Tomoe is hurt, you are the only one who can help me."  
"Eh...but my Lady how can I help?"  
A voice called from the door, "Mizuki g...et out."  
They looked up to find Tomoe leaning against an annoyed Mikage, his torso bare to reveal blood soaked bandages wrapped around his chest and shoulders.  
"Tomoe," Nanami breathed.  
Mizuki walked up to the men at the door, helping Mikage walk Tomoe to Nanami's bedside then the two left.  
Tomoe wrapped his right arm around her shoulders, placing his left hand over her tightening stomach.  
She hissed as the contractions continued.  
He placed his lips against the side of her head, "This is it. I'm right here my love."  
She smiled faintly, "I'm so happy."  
He gave her his hand, flinching at her strength, "Breath my sweet Nanami, just breath."  
She nodded, taking a deep breath.  
She bore down, leaving her body to do what it was made to do.  
After doing as they were taught by the midwife Nanami delivered the first infant into Tomoe's waiting hands.  
He smiled, looking down at the wailing newborn in his hands.  
"Nanami it's our little girl," he said excitedly.  
Sweat soaked Nanami's hair as she smiled, "How is she?"  
"She's perfect."  
He placed the newborn on her mother bare chest, inside her yukata to keep her warm.  
The new parents took time during the lull in contractions to admire the little one they had created.  
Her head was full of soft, snow white hair like her father.  
Using her yukata, Nanami dried the little girls hair making her tiny fox ears stand slightly.  
They smiled seeing the soft brown fur on the tips of her ears.  
Her skin was milky white while her cheeks were her mother's rosy red.  
They counted her tiny clawed fingers and toes.  
Her tiny hand encircled Tomoe's right index finger making his eyes grow wide.  
They also found the baby fox's tail to also be the same soft snowy white tipped with a bit of brown fur.  
Nanami grabbed Tomoe's arm as her contractions returned, more furious than the last and after her water broke again it wasn't long until Tomoe held his tiny son.  
Tomoe smiled as he placed the boy next to his sister.  
He too had his father's soft, snow white hair, tail and ears, tipped with bits of brown.  
Tomoe looked down at his family, his heart skipping as he looked to his wife's smiling face.  
His emotions began to run wild as he felt absolute love for two little beings he had just met, fear of holding something so tiny that it would break within his hands. He felt excitement with going through this life wondering what his family would bring him.  
His heart swelled until it became a lump in his throat.  
He placed a hand over his lips trying control his emotions, a tear rolling down his left cheek.  
His eyes again came to rest on his beautiful Nanami who drifted off into an exhausted sleep, her arms encircling their little ones.  
He knelt down next her, his eyes glimmering in complete admiration.  
He had assumed so long ago that she couldn't possibly make him any happier than loving him and now she has again showed him he was wrong.  
She had become his goddess, his light in the darkness.  
He positioned his face over hers, bending down to kiss her lips.  
He then laid down next to her, drawing his whole world tightly against him, drifting off into a blissful slumber.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day found itself full of noisy arguing.  
"Tomoe will you please just let me look," Nanami yelled.  
"And I said I'm fine, " Tomoe yelled back, flinching as he put his more damaged arm into his yukata. "You should be resting anyway."  
"I'll rest when I know your wounds are properly cared for," she said more calmly.  
He looked at her, his heart racing when he saw the sadness in her eyes.  
He quickly raced up to, gathering her into his arms, "If it will please you then very well but I must ask of you something."  
Her eyes lit up, "Anything!"  
He drew her into a heated kiss that left her so dazed it nearly left her forgetting her name let alone how to stand.  
She stood breathless when he released her, her blush making him smile.  
She shook her head, "That's cheating."  
He smiled slyly, tapping his right index finger on her forehead, "It's not my fault you are easily distracted."  
She huffed at him then began to giggle.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Oh nothing, just the thought of our kits giving you a hard time as much as you give me."  
He smiled, looking down at the futon where the newborns dozed.  
Then his expression changed to sadness, "They do scare me though."  
"Why?"  
He knelt down, brushing the knuckles of his right hand against his son's cheek.  
"They are so small and fragile. I worry that I may break them."  
She gently wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on the back of his head.  
"That's why you are a perfect father. You're so strong and hot headed but yet you're also so kind and gentle. You protect us from those who mean to harm us and yet you bring us so much happiness."  
He placed a hand over her arms, smiling.  
She kissed the back of his head, "Let me tend to your wounds."  
He did as he was told, sitting cross legged as she removed the bloodied bandages.  
She frowned as she cleaned the more severe wound at his left shoulder which still oozed freely, the edges of the wound were red and raw. Nanami was thankful that it was a clean cut meaning it wouldn't take long to heal with the peach pills she had sent Mizuki after the day before.  
Tomoe flinched at her gentle touch, a hiss escaping his teeth.  
"This isn't good," she said, tears brimming her eyes as she tightly wrapped new bandages around the wounds, watching as the blood began to soak through them as well.  
He smiled, "That's why I didn't want you to see."  
He took her hand, kissing the palm.  
She smacked him in the face with the wet cloth she used to clean with, "So you were just going wait and die? You're such a jerk."  
He drew her into his arms, "You know I don't remember you being this mean to me when I lay injured all those years ago."  
He leaned in to kiss her but she placed her palm against his lips.  
"Yes but you were also disguised as a human child and I thought I was helping someone else."  
He took her hand, trailing kisses along her arm to her elbow then up to her shoulder, "Shall I do it again?"  
She let out a moan as he nipped her shoulder with a fang.  
There was a soft knock at the door followed by a gentle voice, "Lady Nanami."  
Tomoe growled, "Go away snake."  
Nanami giggled as she playfully pulled his left ear, "Come in Mizuki."  
Mizuki entered the room with an annoyed expression, "Nice to see you're still alive fox. You know I don't have to give these to you."  
Mizuki ground his foot into Tomoe's head as he removed the small jar of pills from the sleeve of his kariginu.  
"By all means I should let you die for making my Mistress suffer so."  
Tomoe sprouted a tic at the side of his head, "You know what you dec..."  
Pain tore through his chest as he collapsed.  
"Tomoe," Nanami cried, "Mizuki stop it. Save your screwing around for when he can fight back, now give me the pills."  
He did as he was told, worry crossing his face.  
She placed Tomoe's head on her lap, frantically ripping the cork from the bottle and dumping a pink pill into her palm.  
"Tomoe open your mouth. I have a peach pill for you."  
He obeyed, swallowing the pill.  
She smiled in relief, kissing his forehead, "Rest love."  
She laid his head on a pillow and stood.  
She then took Mizuki by the sleeve and led him from the room.  
Once the door was shut, she turned to him, "Have you heard anything on Lady Mizuumi's verdict?"  
He scratched the back of his head, "  
Lord Ikusagami had called for her to be put to death."  
"What! Take me to her."  
"My Lady I dare not. Have you already for..."  
"She is a mother in mourning. To die because of a misunderstanding is just wrong."  
"Lady..."  
He saw her determination and knew his argument was lost.  
"Tomoe is going to skin me."  
He led her to the lower levels of the shrine, not passing a single being.  
When they reached Mizuumi's cell Nanami was horrified.  
The woman was chained to the wall, her arms unable to move.  
Tears rolled from Nanami's eye as her hands covered her mouth.  
"What do you want," the oni woman sneered. "Come to laugh?"  
Nanami shook her hands as she placed her hands on the cell bars, "I came to talk."  
"I have no words for you."  
"Will you please just listen?"  
The woman looked away.  
"Please!"  
She let out a harsh huff, still exhausted from the day before.  
"Nanami," Mizuki said as he took her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist.  
The woman watched the two intently.  
"How is the little whelp?"  
Mizuki hissed at her, ready to lash out but Nanami spoke, "My children are fine."  
"Oh?"  
She smiled, "I had twins, a girl and boy."  
The older woman looked away, "I see. There isn't anything like it, is there?"  
Nanami smiled, "No. They are our little blessings."  
"Yes...all children are blessings."  
Mizuumi looked at the wall next to her, "How is their father?"  
"Alive and well," Mizuki charged in.  
"I see."  
"Lady Mizuumi won't you please listen to what I have to say?"  
She shook her head, sadness crossing her voice, "I welcome my punishment. I was a fool. I suppose I was too blind to see that yes maybe my son's death was an accident. I wanted someone to blame."  
"Lady Mizuumi..."  
"My life ended the day Hasu died. I welcome my death so I may find peace."  
Tears rolled down Nanami's cheeks, "After seeing my children's faces I understand why you did it. In all honesty I think I too would have done the same if something happened to my children and my husband. I would lose all parts of me."  
Mizuumi smiled, nodding.  
"May I ask? Why, of all people did you choose Lord Ikusagami," Nanami asked.  
She smirked, "I knew those two were at each other's throats. I had seen Ikusagami's incompetence and figured they would kill each other."  
"I see."  
Mizuumi looked at the two, "Give my thanks to your fox and tell him I'm sorry."  
"Mizuumi please, allow me to speak to Ikusagami."  
She shook her head, "How hard is it for you to understand that I have nothing else to live for. To die at the hands of the gods is better than living an empty existence."  
"It seems I have found a better use for you," a voice said, startling everyone.  
The war god stepped from the shadows, a stern look on his face.  
"What do you mean," Mizuumi growled.  
Ikusagami looked away, "It seems Lady Izanami is in need of a caregiver in the underworld. Apparently young human and yokai children who have passed on need guidance to reach their final rest."  
"What, really," Nanami cried.  
"Yes."  
She looked to Mizuumi who was on the verge of tears.  
The woman looked away, "So I will be a babysitter."  
"So it would seem."  
She smiled, "Very well."  
The god snapped his fingers, releasing her from the chains, "Go clean yourself up. You will be leaving soon."  
She bowed, leaving the cell for the upper levels.  
Nanami smiled up at the god as he turned away, following the woman.  
Mizuki helped Nanami return to her room in time for the twins feeding.  
She smiled as the two looked out from their father's protective arm, their violet eyes looked about the room while they made sucking noises.  
Mizuki excused himself, "If my services are no longer needed then I shall return home and ready the shrine."  
Nanami smiled, kissing his cheek, "Thank you so much Mizuki. Please have a safe trip. We shall follow shortly."  
He smiled, blushing, "Yes my Lady. You as well."  
He bowed, walking away.  
She closed the door and walked up to the futon.  
Kneeling down, she brushed her hand across Tomoe's arm, "Love."  
He opened his left eye to look up at her.  
She kissed his temple, "I need to feed the little ones."  
He slowly moved his arm, sitting up to give her room to sit.  
She sat down, taking the little girl into her arms and once she was certain she was feeding she asked Tomoe to hand her their son.  
Tomoe looked on in amazement as his mate expertly fed their little ones. His eyes wide with awe.  
He blushed, looking away when she noticed his stare.  
"I'm sorry I..."  
She giggled, "Relax love now help me hold them."  
He sat behind her, wrapping himself protectively around them. His hands gently caressing the newborns heads as he laid his chin on her right shoulder.  
"Tomoe?"  
"Hmm?"  
"I was thinking."  
"About what?"  
She blushed, "We have yet to name them and I was hoping we could head home today."  
"Yes. I too wish to get us home as soon as possible. As for names, what do you think?"  
She smiled and the two spoke as the little ones watched them as they ate.  
After a few hours the lovers settled on names.


	15. Chapter 15

When the family arrived home in the early evening they were surprised to find the shrine brightly lit.

As they entered, they found a banner welcoming them home, the soft sound of music drawing them to the main hall.

When Tomoe opened the door their closest friends were there to greet them.

"Congratulations," they cried.

The family smiled in utter surprise.

"How," Nanami cried, hugging Ami with her left arm while holding her daughter tightly in her right.

"Twas Master Mizuki who called upon us," Himemiko smiled.

"What, really?"

"Yeah," Kei smiled, "he was a man on a mission."

Nanami turned to her familiar, tears rolling down her cheeks and a smile on her lips.

She hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek, "Mizuki you are amazing."

Tomoe laughed as he tossled the familiars hair.

As everyone looked over the new arrivals Nanami noticed Ami and Kurama rush from the hall.

She handed the little girl to Mizuki, who smiled at the chance to hold the little fox, then went after them.

When she got outside she heard the sound of gentle cooing while the sound of someone being sick also caught her attention.

It didn't take her long to find Kurama gently stoking Ami's back as she got sick outside the garden.

"Ami are you ok? What's the matter," Kurama asked frantically.

"I'm sorry Shinjirou. I don't know why I'm so sick. Maybe it's the excitement," she cried.

Nanami giggled, startling the two.

"Hey what are you doing here," Kurama asked.

"I live here," she said, rolling her eyes.

He scratched the back of his head, laughing nervously, "Oh yeah."

Nanami shook her head, smiling, "Why don't you two come with me."

The two looked at each other then followed the goddess into the shrine to the room she shared with Tomoe.

After a quick dig through some papers she found what she was looking for then handed the item to Kurama.

"You two need to set up an appointment here. The women are wonderful but later on you should ask to see Midwife Mirai. Tell her I sent you and you shouldn't have any worries."

She then left them to rejoin her family and celebration.

A short time later Kurama and Ami also rejoined the group, their faces crimson, dazed smiles on their lips.

Once everyone had gathered Mikage called to the new parents, "Alright you two we are all dying to know. What are we to call my grandchildren?"

Nanami smiled, looking up at Tomoe.

He smiled, wrapping his right arm around her waist, "We finally decided on names today and what we decided was..."

Nanami giggled, "Hikari for our little girl."

"And Hideaki for our son," Tomoe smiled proudly.

The hall erupted in cheers.

In the blink of an eye ten years pass...

Tomoe and Nanami sat on the ground under the blossoming Sakura tree, enjoying the late spring air, blossoms falling all around them.  
Tomoe plucked a petal from Nanami's hair, kissing the spot where it had landed.  
Mikage smiled as he inhaled deeply, taking a sip of the sake Mizuki had just poured for him.  
Nanami turned to her friend Ami, smiling, "I hope little Sora gave you a smooth delivery."  
The woman smiled, shifting her tiny bundle and leaning against her husband, "It was ok."  
"How are you adjusting to two young ones Tengu," Tomoe smiled, sipping his sake.  
Kurama shrugged, "Alright I guess. My manager told me that if I cancel anymore shows he's done."  
"Well that isn't fair," Nanami replied.  
Kurama smiled, wrapping his arms around Ami's waist and drawing her close, "It's no big deal. I have all I need right here. Singing is more of a hobby anyway."  
Ami blushed, smiling as he kissed the top of her head.  
"Have you taken her to see your father yet," Nanami asked, smiling.  
Ami smiled, "Lord Soujoubou adores her though he is a bit jumpy with her.  
Kurama rolled his eyes.  
"Hey guys," a familiar voice called from the shrine steps.  
They looked up to find Kei smiling and waving at them; Jiro, now dressed as a sleek businessman thanks to Kurama's help; looking flustered as he stood behind her.  
"Sorry we're late, Jiro had to talk to one of his brothers," Kei smiled as she sat next to Ami.  
"Oh yeah? What about," Kurama asked, taking his eyes off his little girl who slept soundly in her mother's arms.  
Jiro shrugged, "I was making sure some loose ends were tied up for when I officially leave the mountain."  
Kurama smiled, "I told you the mundane world isn't so bad."  
Jiro smirked, looking around, "Speaking of bad, where's my little monster?"  
Kurama pointed at the shrine, "Inside playing with Hikari and Hideaki."  
Tomoe also looked at the porch, "Now that you mention it, it's rather quiet."  
Nanami sighed, shaking her head, "Don't say..."  
Suddenly an explosion sounded followed by the sound of shrieks and the cry of frantic honking.  
"Oh no," Nanami sighed as a black and white goose tore from the shrine followed by a laughing boy of ten years.  
"Oh man Shoota you're insane," he laughed, his shoulder length white hair and blue yukata blowing out behind him, his wooden katana bouncing at his right hip. The tail at his back swaying happily as his violet eyes glistened with laughter, his white and brown ears swivled behind him, listening for his pursuer.  
Tomoe caught the boy in mid flight as he jumped from the porch, "Hideaki what did you two do now?"  
The goose flapped its wings trying to hide behind Kurama who started out curious until he finally realized and his heart sank in horror, "Not you too."  
Three kitsunebi shot from the shrine followed by their creator, "Shoota that wasn't funny."  
A girl of ten raced from the shrine, her purple yukata and waist length white hair in disarray around her brown and white ears that were up and alert. Her tail stood on end, the fur standing in all directions as her violet eyes glowed dark purple in anger.  
She dove at the goose, crying menacingly, "Daddy is teaching me to cook. Perhaps I shall have him teach me to make roast goose."  
Tomoe caught her in his other arm, setting her brother down to get a better grip on her tiny, thrashing form.  
"Hikari what is the meaning of this," Tomoe asked, hugging her close.  
Tears rolled down the girls cheeks as she buried her face into her father's shoulder, wrapping her hands around his neck, "Shoota...He..."  
Tomoe stroked her back to calm her down.  
Hideaki snickered, "Shoota kissed her. He is insane."  
The goose let out a soft honk as it stuck its head under Kurama's arm.  
Nanami stood, placing a hand on her daughter's back, "Sweetie you need to turn him back."  
"But mama he..."  
Tomoe kissed the top of the little girls, hiding a grin of pride in her hair, "Do as your mother says my Aiko. He was only teasing."  
She rubbed her eyes, snapping her fingers and calling off the transformation.  
When the smoke cleared, Kurama held a boy of nine in his lap. His shoulder length hair was as dark as night to match his large wings he had fully extended at his back. His grey eyes scanned around frantically, calming when he was sure his attacker was under control.  
Ami placed a hand on her son's shoulder, "Are you ok?"  
He blushed, looking away, "Yeah no thanks to her."  
Nanami smiled, "Shoota you know Hikari has a short fuse so why did you do that?"  
He looked at Hikari who was glaring menacingly at him, he gulped harshly when he saw her father had the same expression.  
He looked away, drawing his arms into his kariginu, "Because I wanted to."  
Kurama's jaw dropped, "You kissed her because you wanted to. Shoota you know better then to do something like that."  
The boy turned away from his father, "It won't happen again."  
"Yes," Tomoe hissed, "See that it does not."  
Nanami giggled, shaking her head, "Alright now that the crisis has been averted let us move on."  
Tomoe was still furious but Nanami knew just what to do.  
She drew him down so that her lips could press softly against his, his body relaxing as he wrapped his free arm around her slender waist, deepening the intimate action.


End file.
